


Un jour Alien parfait pour l'une et l'autre (Trad' de saya4haj)

by LAAdelineB, saya4haji



Series: Même univers. Traduction|Translation de saya4haji. Désordre chronologique [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Culture, F/F, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAAdelineB/pseuds/LAAdelineB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya4haji/pseuds/saya4haji
Summary: TRADUCTION de de A perfect Alien day to each other de saya4haji. Lena se rend compte que l'aliénité de Kara est bien plus que biologique, elle est aussi culturelle. Ce qui rend un mariage humain parfait est différent de ce qui le rendrait parfait pour Kara. Lena est déterminée à rendre le jour de leur mariage parfait pour Kara. 5 chapitres.





	1. 1-Prise de conscience

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A perfect Alien day to each other.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953597) by [saya4haji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya4haji/pseuds/saya4haji). 



> Titre originel : A perfect Alien day to each other  
> Auteur : saya4haji  
> Titre traduit : Un jour Alien parfait l'une pour l'autre.  
> Traductrice : moi
> 
> Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de saya4haji. Un grand merci pour me laisser traduire sa fiction. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur le site.
> 
> Ceci est un multi-chapter.

Lena ferma la porte de l'appartement aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait. Cependant, considérant que sa fiancée avait une super ouïe, souvent faire ça était un geste inutile.  
Lena s'était retrouvée à devoir prendre un appel tardif pour ses affaires d'outre-atlantique et savait que Kara était probablement au lit, profondément endormie après cette longue journée.  
Lena glissa hors de l'entrée et posa son sac près du portemanteau, et elle se dirigea vers la grande cuisine/salon pour prendre un verre d'eau et prendre des cachets contre la migraine qui l'avait tourmenté toute la journée.  
En s'approchant de l'entrée de la chambre, Lena aperçut un faible trait de lumière qui éclairait d'une longue ligne le couloir et le doux bruissement de papier qu'on regarde arriva à ses oreilles.  
Lena sourit doucement, pensant que Kara devait l'avoir attendue ou avait été prise par un article et était restée trop tard à travailler comme elle.  
Plus doucement encore, Lena se dirigea délibérément vers la porte entrouverte pour s'approcher de sa fiancée. Le mot faisait toujours sourire Lena de façon incontrôlable. Elle ne comprendrait jamais comment elle avait eu la chance d'appeler Kara comme sienne, "sa" Kara, "sa" fiancée.  
Lena aimait regarder Kara alors qu'elle travaillait sans qu'elle le sache. Kara aurait cette moue adorable sur son visage et son froncement de sourcil serait plus plissé que d'habitude alors qu'elle essayait de trouver une phrase ou de rassembler des informations. Kara se sentait suffisamment en sécurité maintenant dans leur maison, qui était autrefois l'appartement froid de Lena, pour retirer ses lunettes avec désinvolture et utiliser sa super vitesse pour des choses banales comme mettre la table. Lena se réjouissait toujours lors de ses instant d'un sentiment unique de confiance et de sécurité qu'elle devait apporté à Kara pour qu'elle soit suffisamment à l'aise pour laisser tomber sa façade humaine.  
Cependant, quand Lena franchit la distance entre la porte et le mur, elle ne vit pas Kara travailler, tapant un article ou faisant des recherches. Au lieu de cela, Kara était assise sur le canapé, regardant tristement une pile de magazines avant d'en soulever un et de le feuilleter avec apathie. L'apathie absolue ressortait du moindre de ses gestes et son abattement se voyait dans la position de ses épaules d'habitude si fières.  
Lena était sur le point de entrer avec fracas dans la pièce pour demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle remarqua finalement la couverture du magazine et se figea, comme si une ancre la retenait.  
C'étaient des magazines de mariage.  
Presque un an après sa proposition impromptue, Lena et Kara sortaient ensemble et vivaient ensemble. Alex s'était plainte du fait que Kara avait emménagé dans l'appartement de Lena un peu moins de six semaines après ses fiançailles de Noël. Lena avait seulement pensé qu'elle connaissait le bonheur en étant la meilleure amie de Kara. Ce n'était rien comparé à être sa fiancée et son amante. Ne vous méprenez pas, il y avait eu des disputes et des obstacles en cours de route, mais Lena pouvait honnêtement dire qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Kara et Lena étaient désespérément amoureuses et tout le reste avait finalement été mise en place, comme un puzzle difficile mais magnifique.  
Un an après la proposition, le jour de Noël chez les Danvers 2.0, Lena avait demandé si Kara voulait fixer une date pour leur mariage. Kara était presque aussi excitée que Lena et Eliza. Ainsi, elles avaient choisi une date et un lieu privé pour une petite fête. Malgré le haut profil de Lena, elle était déterminée à donner à Kara un mariage tranquille et intime. Les meilleurs chefs de National City avait été embauché pour avant le mariage et après le repas, une certaine popstar des années 90 avait été engagée pour faire une heure exclusive durant la réception et une lune de miel extravagante était prévue. Lena avait déjà fait faire sur-mesure un smoking fabriqué à la main, unique en son genre, qu'elle allait porter. Kara semblait toujours avoir beaucoup de plaisir à voir Lena porter ses pantalons de tailleur et Lena n'avait jamais aimé les robes frou-frou, donc suivre la norme stéréotypée des vêtements masculins / féminins leur convenait vraiment.  
Le seul problème qui restait à résoudre était la robe de Kara. Sam et Alex avaient toutes les deux été présentes lors de la séance de shopping pour trouver LA robe, mais rien n'avait "semblé juste" à Kara et quand Lena mentionnait le fait d'employer une couturière, Kara avait refusé sans la laisser finir. Elle avait insisté sur le fait que la bonne robe était là, elle devait juste la trouver ... c'était en janvier, et maintenant on était en Juin et Kara n'avait toujours pas de robe. Lena avait hésité à faire pression, mais elle se contentait de laisser Kara faire ce qu'elle voulait. Maintenant, cependant, Lena ne savait plus si elle avait fait le bon choix.  
Kara ferma le magazine avec un gémissement, se frottant les yeux.  
Qu'est-ce qui empêchait Kara de choisir une robe? Il y avait sûrement un style lui plairait ? Ou la robe était juste une excuse ? Est-ce que Kara ne voulait plus l'épouser ? Le cœur de Lena avait raté un battement. Non ! Ça ne pourrait pas être ça.  
Lena tenta de rester silencieuse, respirant profondément pour combattre le vertige que cette pensée provoquait.  
Lena savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser son cœur montrer sa panique, sinon Kara la remarquerait sûrement. Le fait, que Kara ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, était un autre signe inquiétant de la gravité et de la distraction de Kara.  
Kara souleva un autre magazine et commença à le feuilleter. Le même désintérêt pour son visage et ses lèvres exprimant lentement le mot «non» alors qu'elle examinait chaque robe avant de tourner la page.  
Lena recula vers la porte d'entrée. L'inquiétude se dessinait par une moue sur sa bouche et par un froncement de sourcils.  
Elle devait poser la question à Kara.  
Elle était silencieusement revenue à la porte de l'appartement et faisait comme si elle venait d'arriver, soulevant sa lourde sacoche d'affaires et la laissant tomber lourdement sur le sol avant de retourner bruyamment vers le salon.  
Lena plaqua un petit sourire sur son visage et ajusta son expression pour montrer seulement de la fatigue et un léger plaisir produit par le fait que Kara soit encore debout. Tournant le coin pour entrer dans le salon, elle attrapa Kara posant le magazine sur la table basse.  
Lena sourit doucement.  
 **-Oh bébé, tu es encore debout!**  
Kara sourit doucement à Lena, mais étant consciente de son état antérieur, Lena pouvait voir que le sourire était en fait un peu forcé. Depuis combien de temps Kara se forçait à lui sourire? Lena ne savait pas...  
Lena prit une profonde inspiration, sur le point de demander à Kara pourquoi elle hésitait à choisir une robe. Se préparant à entendre finalement Kara lui dire qu'elle était revenue sur sa décision et s'était rendu compte qu'une Luthor n'était pas quelqu'un qu'elle pouvait épouser. Il n'y avait pas d'autre raison, chaque petite fille rêvait du jour de son mariage et Kara manifestait une réticence et même un mécontentement, plutôt qu'une joie excitée dans sa planification.  
Lena était sur le point de parler quand ses propres pensées la rattrapèrent et elle faillit mordre sa langue à se faire saigner.  
Lena sourit avec indulgence à Kara en essayant de dissimuler sa réalisation alors qu'elle parlait un peu à Kara de sa journée. Kara sembla mal à l'aise alors qu'elle regardait les magazines et hocha la tête de manière désabusée devant le récit succinct de Lena, avant de la couper pour aller se préparer à aller au lit.  
Lena regarda Kara glisser vers leur chambre et affirma qu'elle arrivait dans un instant. Lena marcha d'un pas instable jusqu'à la cuisine et se versa de l'eau mais ignora les analgésiques qu'elle avait d'abord voulus. Son esprit était animé de pensées et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'affaiblir son acuité mentale.  
Lena revint sur sa pensée révélatrice. _Chaque petite fille rêve de son jour de mariage_ , mais c'était un stéréotype clairement humain et comme Lena aurait dû le réaliser depuis un long moment... Kara n'était pas humaine.  
Kara avait expliqué les coutumes de Krypton, l'union de grandes maisons et les mariages politiquement et génétiquement motivés. Le sexe étant une expression exceptionnelle de l'amour le plus profond plutôt que la norme, la reproduction étant réalisée par la matrice, le mariage était beaucoup plus logiquement planifié. Les unions étaient des liens d'intérêts sociaux, politiques et intellectuels, pas romantiques ... du moins pas au début. Cependant, le mariage sur Krypton était le summum des vœux. Il n'y avait pas de divorce. Jamais. Les individus qui n'avaient pas développé un véritable amour, devaient, au moins, avoir un respect intellectuel qui forgeait des liens entre les deux partenaires.  
Une nuit, Kara avec des murmures de conspiration, avait expliqué comment en plus de 1000 ans d'histoire moderne de Krypton, seulement deux mariages avaient pris fin, et ce n'était **pas** par le divorce. Un partenaire devait effectuer la cérémonie de renaissance. Juridiquement et socialement, l'individu est mort, rendant l'autre partenaire veuf ou veuve et libre de vivre sa vie. L'individu qui subissait la cérémonie de renaissance se voyait dépouillé de son nom de famille, de tous ses liens sociaux, de ses amis et de sa famille et était, de fait, mort. Après une année d'exclusion, il retournait dans la société sous un nouveau nom et se voyait interdire toute interaction avec leurs anciens amis, leur famille ou leurs associés. C'était une option de dernier recours. Les noms de famille et les maisons sur Krypton étaient considérés comme sacrés et étaient essentiels à l'identité. Kara avait été horrifiée à l'idée d'abandonner son nom. À toutes fins utiles, un membre du mariage devait mourir pour mettre fin à l'union.  
Donc le mariage sur Krypton était un engagement sérieux, est-ce que les petites filles Kryptonniennes rêveraient du jour de leur mariage? Et si elles le faisaient, cela ne ressemblerait certainement pas à un mariage humain. Lena est chagrinée d'admettre qu'elle n'a jamais demandé à Kara, jamais considéré que le concept et l'image d'une mariée sur Krypton seraient différents de son idée humaine d'une robe de mariée blanche, pseudo chrétienne.  
Kara avait peut-être du mal à choisir une robe de mariée parce que Lena la forçait à accepter les normes humaines du mariage. Peut-être que Kara avait du mal à choisir une robe de mariée parce que l'idée était si éloignée de ce que Kara, la petite Kara, avait rêvé.

Que porterait une Kryptonnienne le jour de leur mariage? Probable, pas une robe. Avec la matrice et l'évolution biologique des Kryptonniens en tant que genre uniformisé et en quelque sorte, pansexuel, leur vêtement était devenu quelque peu androgyne selon les informations que Lena avait glané des histoires de Kara et de ses peintures.  
Lena marcha lentement vers le lit et en mode pilote automatique, elle s'habilla pour se coucher et se blottit dans l'étreinte de Kara.  
Lena avait planifié ses projets de mariage sans jamais considérer l'héritage extraterrestre de Kara. Elle avait aveuglément ignoré que Kara était son égale dans cette union et malgré sa passivité dans le processus de planification, elle pleurait la perte de son propre rêve de mariage. Kara devait se conformer à l'humanité depuis son arrivée sur cette planète. Lena était involontairement devenue l'une des personnes qui s'attendaient à ce que Kara se conforme aux traditions et aux normes humaines. Lena sentit son estomac se contracter. Elle devait être meilleure, faire mieux. Elle devait être la seule personne avec laquelle Kara pourrait être elle-même. Utilisation de super vitesse dans leur maison, laissant ses lunettes et jurer en Kryptonnien quand Lena faisait cette chose qu'elle aimait avec sa langue.

Lena devait faire de ce mariage, un mariage parfait, parce que Kara mérite la perfection. Sa version de parfait, pas la version humaine.

Le lendemain matin:

Lena se dirigea vers un bâtiment quelconque du centre-ville de National City. Le bâtiment de vingt étages ressemblait à cent autres immeubles de bureaux modernes dans la ville, mais contrairement aux autres, celui-ci abritait le DEO clandestin.

Lena poussa les portes tournantes et entra dans le hall qui était propre comme un hôpital. Un homme vêtu d'un uniforme était assis derrière un bureau semblant être comme n'importe quel autre concierge de bâtiment.  
Lena le reconnaissait de sa seule et unique visite ici, quand elle avait dû venir signer des documents attestant sa bonne foi après que Kara lui avait avouer son secret, et pour que Jon Jonzz lise dans ses pensées. Cela avait beaucoup agacer Kara mais Alex, elle, avait beaucoup insister. J'onn l'avait regardée sévèrement pendant un moment avant de faire un signe de tête et un petit sourire d'approbation. Lena avait rougi profondément, sachant que J'onn avait vu à quel point elle était désespérément amoureuse de Kara.  
Le concierge avait visiblement regardé Lena approcher grâce à des caméras cachées et maintenant il la regardait avec suspicion et ses épaules étaient tendues.  
Quelqu'un qui évidemment savait qui elle était, la fille et la sœur des racistes anti-extraterrestres, qui arrivait dans la super-secrète et jolie petite base du gouvernement.  
Lena essaya de cacher son sourire.  
 **-Bonjour, Madame** , dit l'agent. Il voulait se faire passer pour un idiot, visiblement.  
Lena leva les yeux au ciel et dit sèchement :  
 **-Dîtes à l'agent Danvers que Lena Luthor est là pour la voir d'urgence. C'est à propos de sa sœur.  
** L'agent se raidit davantage et attrapa rapidement le téléphone devant lui.  
Seuls quelques agents savaient que SuperGirl était en réalité Kara Danvers, mais tout le monde savait qu'Alex Danvers adorait sa petite sœur et que Kara sortait avec Lena.  
Le pauvre agent avait probablement des palpitations.  
Une conversation murmurée plus tard sur la ligne et l'homme raccrocha.  
 **-L'agent Danvers est en route Mlle Luthor.**  
Lena acquiesça brusquement et se tourna vers l'ascenseur.  
Trois minutes plus tard, l'ascenseur se mit à sonner et les portes s'ouvrirent sur Alex Danvers. Sa posture était militairement droite, le visage figé dans une expression menaçante et vêtue d'un complet uniforme d'agent noir. Lena grinça dans son esprit. Comment était-il possible que Alex ait réussi à paraître encore plus intimidant que d'habitude? Lena venait juste de se remettre de sa nervosité instinctive envers Alex, et elle pensait qu'Alex était plus chaleureuse avec elle aussi parce qu'elle rendait Kara heureuse. En ce moment, Alex avait l'air de pouvoir faire disparaître Lena dans les profondeurs de ce bâtiment pour qu'elle ne soit plus jamais vue.  
Alex ne marcha pas, mais sortit plutôt de l'ascenseur et demanda.  
 **-Qu'est-il arrivé, Kara va bien?**  
Lena grimaça. Elle aurait vraiment dû prévenir Alex qu'elle venait.  
 **-Kara va bien, il y a quelque chose dont nous devons discuter, une requête que j'espère que tu peux nous accorder, pour son bonheur?** Lena a déclaré avec sa voix professionnellement froide.  
Alex se détendit infiniment avant qu'un sourire sarcastique ne lui vienne à l'esprit. Lena détestait vraiment la façon dont Maggie influençait Alex, son sens de l'humour devenait résolument juvénile et ce sourire précédait toujours une réplique pleine d'esprit.  
 **-Et bien puisque tu ne t'es pas souciée de me demander mes bénédictions avant de faire ta demande à ma petite sœur, je ne sais pas quelles autres demandes tu pourrais avoir pour moi, Luthor?** Demanda Alex.  
Lena faillit s'étrangler à la réplique d'Alex et elle put voir les yeux de l'agent d'accueil s'élargir avant de se baisser derrière son bureau comme si il s'attendait à ce que la troisième guerre mondiale éclate et qu'il ne voulait pas être dans la ligne de mire d'Alex.  
Lâche, pensa Lena  
Dans son esprit, Lena essayait de savoir si Alex était partiellement sérieuse. Avait-elle prévu que Lena demanderait des bénédictions avant qu'elle ne fasse sa demande ? Cela semblait si médiéval. Mais alors, considérant les instincts protecteurs médiévaux d'Alex pour sa sœur, il y avait probablement un grain de vérité dans cette réplique cinglante.  
 **-C'est une question de nature personnelle et il vaut mieux ne pas en discuter là où nous pourrions être entendues,** dit Lena en jetant les yeux sur l'agent derrière elle.  
Les lèvres d'Alex se resserrèrent tandis qu'elle regardait fixement l'agent et regardait dans les profondeurs des yeux de Lena, la jugeant, la pesant.  
Alex pivota sur ses talons et retourna vers l'ascenseur.  
 **-Ok, viens!** Aboya-t-elle.  
Lena roula des yeux dans le dos d'Alex et marcha silencieusement à sa suite, ignorant le ton de barque de l'ordre.  
Les deux femmes s'installèrent dans l'ascenseur et avec la vague d'une carte d'identité d'Alex, l'ascenseur commença à descendre, bien plus profond que n'importe quel autre bâtiment de la ville nationale et plus loin que les plans du bâtiment suggéré étaient possibles. Lena savait parce qu'elle avait vérifié.

 **-Alors pourquoi es-tu là, Petite Luthor?** Demanda Alex, utilisant le surnom que Maggie avait inventé et que Lena faisait semblant de ne pas aimer mais qui la faisait se sentir acceptée dans ce groupe étrange de super amis. Lena prit une profonde inspiration.  
 **-C'est à propos du mariage**. Alex la regarda brusquement.  
 **-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te rétracter Luthor ou je jure devant Dieu ...** **  
**Lena coupa Alex rapidement avant qu'elle ne prenne un coup de poing ou quoi que ce soit qu'Alex était capable de lui faire ou de menacer de lui faire.  
 **-Non, bien sûr que non, c'est à propos de la robe.** Alex grogna et roula des yeux, sa silhouette s'affaissant et s'appuyant contre l'ascenseur.  
 **-Jésus-Christ, Luthor, tu es venu au DEO pour te plaindre de ma sœur en train de prendre une putain de robe, c'est mon lieu de travail, tu ne peux pas...** **  
**Lena coupa Alex au milieu d'une question.  
 **-Qu'est-ce que les épouses Kryptonnienne portaient le jour de leur mariage?** **  
**La bouche d'Alex se ferma à mi-mot et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Les implications de la question la frappant. Les yeux d'Alex se mirent à clignoter et Lena ne pouvait qu'imaginer qu'Alex avait la même avalanche de révélations et de questions qu'elle avait la nuit précédente.  
Alex s'effondra un peu plus contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et lança un regard douloureux à Lena.  
 **-Tu penses que c'est la raison pour laquelle Kara n'a pas été en mesure de choisir une robe de mariée. Nulle robe est la bonne parce qu'elle a regardé les robes humaines traditionnelles et dans sa tête, la bonne est quelque chose de très différent.** **  
**Lena acquiesça brusquement.  
 **-Je ne peux pas être sûre, mais c'est ma théorie actuelle: Sais-tu ce que portaient les Kryptonniens le jour de leur mariage, ou même quelque chose au sujet de leur cérémonie de mariage?** **  
**Alex laissa échapper un profond soupir.  
 **-Non.**  
Les lèvres de Lena se resserrèrent, mais une partie de la culpabilité qu'elle avait ressentie s'était levée. Si Alex n'avait pas pensé à ça, cela aurait rendu l'oubli de Lena un peu moins lourd.  
 **-Je dois parler avec l'hologramme Alura,** murmura Lena.  
Kara parlait si rarement de l'hologramme de sa mère. Le fac-similé de la connaissance et de la personnalité de sa mère, l'interface utilisateur d'une connaissance des planètes perdues amenait sur le visage de Kara un regard triste et lointain, si bien que malgré l'incroyable technologie et les progrès qu'elle pouvait apporter à l'humanité, si on lui posait des questions, Lena n'avait jamais demandé à la voir.  
Alex grimaça.  
 **-Nous allons avoir besoin de la permission de J'onn.** ****  
L'ascenseur fit un bruit léger qui marquait son arrêt et s'ouvrit sur un sous-sol, loin du centre de commandement de haute technologie du dernier étage.  
Alex redressa ses épaules et sortit.  
-Suis-moi, et laisse-moi parler.  
Lena mit son masque de Luthor et suivit Alex. Elle avait besoin de savoir à quoi ressemblait le mariage rêvé de Kara. Elle avait besoin de voir ce que Kara envisageait quand elle pensait à son jour de mariage.  
Pour cela, Lena ferait face à tous les agents de DEO, J'onn Jonzz et le président des États-Unis si nécessaire. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour rendre Kara heureuse.


	2. 2-Rencontrer la belle-mère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que dire face à sa belle-mère holographique?

Alex marchait à travers les corridors gris avec une confiance absolue et Lena faisait en sorte de rester dans son sillage. Les murs de ciment et le sol étaient sans démarcation qui pourrait être utilisé pour se repérer dans le labyrinthe des couloirs, tout le monde se perdrait sauf si vous saviez exactement où vous alliez. Lena ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée et un peu nerveuse. Impressionné par la prévoyance évidente, quiconque entrait dans les sous-sols du DEO, quiconque serait une potentiel menace pourrait être repousser et se confronterait à un environnement hostile. Nerveuse, à cause de des niveaux les plus bas du DEO, Lena ne voulait pas considérer le danger que ces corridors contenaient, elle ne voulait pas penser aux individus terriblement dangereux que le DEO séquestrait.

Alex ne parla pas alors qu'elle marchait rapidement vers sa destination et donna seulement des hochements de tête militairement tranchants à l'un des agents qui l'accueillit avec un mélange d'admiration, de peur et de respect.  
Finalement, elles arrivèrent à une porte quelconque et Alex frappa avec une précision courte et précise.  
 **-Entrez !** vint la voix profonde et forte de J'onn Jonzz.

Alex se glissa dans le bureau et Lena suivit.

Le bureau était l'incarnation de l'indéfinissable. Il y avait des meubles de rangement gouvernementaux, un PC et des piles de papiers qui semblaient assiéger la silhouette sombre au centre de tout cela. Les seules caractéristiques personnelles de la pièce semblaient être un paquet d'Oreos à moitié mangé et une tasse de café noir qui avait été personnalisée avec les mots obscurs, « Derniers mais pas seuls », imprimés à l'extérieur en vert terne. Lena reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Kara, que ce soit par une calligraphie élégante ou par les coups de son pinceau. Les mots qui avaient un sens plus profond pour J'onn et Kara que personne ne pouvait vraiment saisir et que la plupart des autres dans ce bâtiment qui avaient vu la tasse aurait sans doute perçue comme absurdité ou une devise militaire.

Lena essaya de ne pas broncher quand J'onn la regarda. Tandis que Lena n'avait aucun problème avec le « papa spatial » de Kara, comme elle l'appelait tendrement, Lena ne pouvait pas aider son subconscient à se tendre chaque fois qu'elle voyait l'homme dans sa forme de Hank Henshaw. Sa forme martienne naturelle était beaucoup moins intimidante pour Lena que la forme d'un homme qui l'avait kidnappé et menacé de la tuer.  
Le visage habituellement passif d'J'onn trahit un minuscule mouvement des yeux, le seul signe extérieur de sa surprise de devoir accueillir un front uni d'Alex Danvers et de Lena Luthor dans sa base très secrète.

J'onn se pencha en arrière et inspecta les deux femmes avant que ses yeux ne s'éloignent délibérément de Lena à Alex.

- **Je suppose qu'il y a une très bonne raison pour que vous rompiez le protocole en amenant Mlle Luthor ici, Agent Danvers ?** Demanda-t-il de sa voix rugueuse. La question laissait entendre que si la réponse à cette question manquait à le convaincre, alors j'onn serait extrêmement mécontent.

Alex se redressa encore plus, si c'était possible. Lena avait toujours trouvé les interactions entre J'onn et Alex fascinantes. Alex suivait J'onn comme un bébé canard ... un bébé canard qui était habillé en armure tactique et portant une M4.  
Alex était toujours confiante et très franche, capable de disséquer et d'intimider avec une compétence linguistique qui rivalisait avec celle de Lena. Pourtant, autour de J'onn, Alex semblait toujours être très professionnel, comme si même un soupçon de manque de professionnalisme ou tout ce qui pouvait l'amener à la réprimander pouvait faire du mal à Alex.

 **-Nous avons besoin d'accéder à l'hologramme d'Alura monsieur.** Alex avait carrément dit. Lena aurait construit une demande plus subtile mais elle supposait que la franchise d'Alex était une méthode plus sûre avec son père spatial.  
La formulation de la requête comme: "nous" cependant, avait vraiment attrapé J'onn et Lena au dépourvu. Lena ne put s'empêcher de regarder Alex en état de choc alors qu'elle se tenait stoïquement comme si elle admettait qu'elle et Lena, qui travaillaient ensemble sur quelque chose, n'était pas un changement titanesque dans leur relation.

-Tu sais très bien que Kara est la seule personne qui peut extraire des schémas technologiques avancés et des informations à l'hologramme et le DEO a convenu avec elle que l'humanité n'était pas prête pour que la boîte de Pandore soit ouverte. Considérant que tu le savais, qu'est-ce que l'hologramme d'Alura peut vous donner à toi et à Mlle Luthor qui pourrait contourner les ordres stricts de Kara ? demanda J'onn, se penchant plus en arrière sur sa chaise et permettant à la vraie curiosité de prendre la place de son expression stoïque.

Lena ne pouvait plus rester silencieuse.

 **-Vous ne devriez pas le savoir déjà ?** Demanda-t-elle avec un sarcasme sec.  
Alex pivota pour la regarder et se crispa rudement et siffla entre ses dents dans un murmure que J'onn pouvait encore entendre.

 **-Je t'ai dit de me laisser parler !**  
J'onn avait l'air presque amusé par la pique de Lena et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il regardait Lena comme si elle était une suspecte qui avait dit quelque chose de particulièrement drôle.

 **-J'essaie de ne pas envahir l'esprit de ceux qui m'entourent, Miss Luthor, à moins qu'il y ait un besoin** **spécifique lié à la sûreté et à la sécurité ou si on me donne directement la permission de le faire.** Répondit-il sèchement.

Dans une rare manifestation d'embarras, Lena pouvait sentir ses joues chauffer sous la réprimande subtile. Elle avait en gros insulté J'onn qui n'avait rien fait d'autre que soutenir sa relation avec Kara.

 **-Oh, euh ... Mes excuses** , Lena commença nerveusement à essayer de s'excuser. Une autre chose qu'elle n'était pas habituée à faire.  
Alex, les dieux en soient remercié, la coupa en lâchant une autre bombe émoussée.

 **-Petite Luthor a besoin d'informations sur les mariages Kryptoniens, elle pense que cela pourrait donner un aperçu de la raison pour laquelle Kara a retardé le choix d'une robe de mariée.**  
La jovialité de J'onn se fana et il s'assit avec le plus grand sérieux et un petit froncement de sourcils retourna à ses sourcils.

**-** **C'est plus que ça ... Kara a tellement perdu et j'ai conduit ce mariage avec un tel accent sur la façon dont les humains le font, j** **'avais complètement oublié que Kara aurait pu avoir d'autres rêves pour son propre mariage. Je ne sais rien des coutumes de mariage des Kryptonniens, de leurs vœux, de ce qu'ils portent ... et tout, quoi. Je veux que ce soit un jour pour elle, qu'il appartienne aussi à Kara, pas seulement quelque chose qu'elle va faire pour moi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment rêvé de mariages quand j'étais enfant, ou même je ne pensais pas me marier. Je suis une Luthor, on nous a enseigné que l'amour était une faiblesse. Kara a évidemment rêvé de son mariage et je veux faire de ce mariage quelque chose qu'elle aime. Je m'en fous de la cérémonie, seulement il y a Kara et si je peux rendre son mariage plus Kryptonnien, le rendre plus signifiante pour elle, je le ferai. La cérémonie doit ressembler plus à ce dont elle rêvait quand elle était enfant, c'est ce que je veux. S'il vous plaît, je dois parler à Alura !**

Les mots de Lena sortaient en flot rapide, son ton frôlant la mendicité. Les Luthor ne mendiait pas jamais. Putain, de qui se moquait-elle ? Pour Kara, elle supplierait, elle se mettrait à genoux.

Le froncement de sourcils de J'onn avait gelé et s'était transformé en un regard plus doux que Lena ne pouvait pas vraiment juger, mais elle regardait J'onn avec méfiance.

**-** **Je n'allais pas refuser catégoriquement Mlle Luthor, mais je ne sais pas si le programme d'Alura répondra à propos de quelque chose de si sacré pour leur culture. Kara a ordonné à l'hologramme Alura de ne pas répondre aux questions technologiques qui ne sont pas immédiatement nécessaires pour le bien-être de Kara, sauf si elles sont posées par Alex ou moi. Cela peut ne pas être suffisant cependant pour des questions sur la cérémonie de mariage. Certaines informations religieuses de Krypton sont toujours considérées comme sacrées et sont protégées contre les non-Kryptonniens. Ce niveau de protection du sacré est très présente en dépit du fait que les Kryptonniens sont une société scientifique, nous aurions pensé objectivement qu'ils n'allaient pas se soucier de ces choses religieuses. Mais lorsque nous avons posé des questions sur les World Killers, le programme avait déjà refusé de répondre. L'hologramme Alura a des limites confuses sur ce qu'il fournira comme informations.**

Les sourcils de Lena se froncèrent. Elle n'avait pas considéré ça, le fait qu'une race hautement scientifique accorde de telles protections à leurs pratiques matrimoniales la choquait un peu. Mais cela ne fit que la conforter dans l'idée qu'elle se devait d'offrir une mariage Kryptonnien à Kara, puisque c'était si important pour son espèce et donc pour elle. Elle fallait qu'elle prouve à Kara l'importance qu'elle lui accordait, jusque dans leur mariage.

 **-Mais on peut toujours essayer, n'est-ce-pas ?** Demanda Alex avec un espoir hésitant.  
 **-Tu sais, tu sais que je sympathise avec la situation de Kara et que ça la rendrait heureuse, c'est une bonne chose que tu cherches à faire Miss Luthor.** J'onn avait dit ça avec la gravité d'un juge.

Lena ne put réprimer son rougissement cette fois car elle obtenait l'acceptation d'une autre personne importante pour Kara.

 **-Merci,** dit-elle en soulagement **, et appelez-moi Lena s'il vous plait.  
** J'onn offrit un sourire honnête et pendant un moment Lena put voir le gentil Martien sous la forme de Henshaw et ses épaules se détendirent.

 **-Alors appelez-moi J'onn, Lena.** **Il y a peut-être une autre source d'information : les Kryptonniens étaient une race ancienne qui s'étendait à travers l'Univers connu. Ils ont pris contact avec la société martienne verte il y a plusieurs années et ont même eu un petit avant-poste diplomatique sur notre monde pendant un certain temps avant de se replier sur leur planète natale durant les derniers siècles de leur changement social interne. Mon père sait peut-être quelque chose,** dit-il.

Le visage de Lena se tordit de confusion, son esprit essayant futilement de donner un sens à ce que J'onn disait. Elle savait que M'yrnn était un saint homme de Mars mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment il pouvait savoir quoi que ce soit d'utile.

**-Le retour des Kryptonniens dans leur monde natal a commencé il y a plus de 1500 ans, comment votre père pourrait-il savoir quelque chose, sa connaissance serait au mieux des ouï-dire, puisque j'avais cru comprendre qu'aucun document n'avait échappé à la purge des Martiens Blancs. Lena demanda avec hésitation, consciente que J'onn était sensible à toute mention de la destruction de son peuple.**

Au lieu de se fermer, J'onn sourit :

-Vous oubliez que je suis un alien, Lena. Mon peuple vieillit très différemment de la plupart des autres espèces parce que nous sommes des métamorphes. Nos corps se cassent constamment et se reforment encore et encore, donc un métamorphe vieillit très lentement. Les Kryptonniens sous un soleil rouge vivraient à peine 180 années terrestres et seraient considérés comme âgé. J'ai presque 400 ans en âge terrestres et par les normes martiennes vertes, je suis encore relativement jeune. Un martien vert peut vivre plus de 3000 ans s'il prend soin de lui, et en tant que saint homme, mon père a vécu une très bonne vie, il a rencontré ma mère et m'a eu assez tard dans la vie selon nos critères et il a donc 2400 ans.

Lena fut bouche bée et était heureuse de voir qu'Alex était pareillement stupéfaite.  
 **-Donc, il pourrait avoir des connaissances très précise ?** Demanda Alex avec crainte.  
J'onn hocha la tête en se levant et marcha autour de son bureau.

 **-Oui, mon père était toujours curieux de connaître la foi de ceux qui nous ont visités sur Mars, je serais surpris s'il ne savait pas quelque chose, je le lui demanderai plus tard, mais d'abord nous allons voir l'hologramme d'Alura et nous verrons si elle peut nous offrir des informations avant que nous allions déranger mon père,** déclara J'onn.

Sans attendre leur consentement ou d'autres questions sur l'information incroyable qu'il avait laissée tomber sur les âges de Martian, J'onn alla entre les deux femmes et s'enfonça dans le labyrinthe des salles grises. Alex fila à sa suite et Lena se précipita après elle.  
Les couloirs passèrent dans un flou et Lena lutta pour suivre les rapides pas militaires de J'onn sur ses talons hauts.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte qui était située dans une impasse derrière un coin aveugle. La porte était évidemment renforcée et avait un scanner de la main et de la rétine, ainsi qu'un verrou du clavier. La sécurité était impressionnante, mais vu le contenu, Lena n'en était pas surprise

()()()

La main droite d'J'onn scintilla et devint verte pendant un moment alors qu'il la pressait sur le scanner et il saisit un code qui semblait être interminable. La porte laissa échapper une série de coups sourds et un sifflement lorsqu'elle se déverrouilla et commença à s'ouvrir sur des charnières électriques, révélant qu'elle avait presque un mètre d'épaisseur. Une faible lumière bleue débordait sur le sol.

J'onn s'avança simplement à l'intérieur avec un "venez" bourru.

Alex entra immédiatement à l'intérieur et contourna une plate-forme octogonale bleue surélevée. Les murs en béton rayé brillaient d'un bleu vif et un ensemble de cristaux au centre de l'octogone sur le sol correspondait à un ensemble correspondant au plafond. Alex s'approcha d'une petite console sur le côté et souleva un long et fin cristal blanc avec un soin et une révérence évidents.

 **-Prêt ?** Demanda Alex en regardant Lena et ensuite J'onn.  
J'onn hocha la tête.

**-Oui, Lena, recule, l'hologramme ne répondra pas à un inconnu que Kara n'a pas saisi, je vais poser les questions que tu cherches sur les coutumes de mariage de Krypton, mais tu ne dois pas parler. Si vous le faites, l'hologramme croira que vous me contraignez à lui poser des questions et s'arrêtera de répondre pour des raisons de sécurité.**

Lena acquiesça brusquement. La déception qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de demander ce qu'elle voulait était amère sur sa langue, mais elle en comprenait la nécessité. Si elle avait demandé à Kara de l'emmener, elle aurait dû lui en expliquer la raison. Et Lena voulait la surprendre.

Lena recula et Alex inséra le cristal. Il y eut un bourdonnement lyrique puis la pièce s'assombrit. Les lumières bleues devenant plus intenses et une belle femme brune en blouse bleue aux mains jointes apparut devant J'onn.

 **-J'onn Jonzz.** L'hologramme parlait d'une voix monotone. L'image ressemblait tellement à la vie mais la voix montrait qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'un I.A. sophistiqué imitant un programme de personnalité.

Lena ne put s'empêcher d'examiner la femme, voyant Kara dans ses pommettes et l'inclinaison fière de son menton.  
 **-Bonjour Alura, j'ai une question concernant les mariages Kryptonniens,** déclara M. J'onn.  
 **-Zhyrin,** dit Alura avec l'accent lyrique que Kara utilisait quand elle parlait dans sa langue maternelle.

L'énonciation de la parole, que Lena supposait signifiait le mariage, dans un accent si semblable à celui de Kara, que Lena lui inspira un doux soupir.  
Le petit son attira l'attention de l'hologramme et après avoir brièvement regardé Lena, l'hologramme disparut de l'existence.

Lena immédiatement s'avança maladroitement.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… Je n'ai rien dit !**

**-Le programme doit t'avoir détecté Lena et avoir déterminé qu'une personne inconnue étant présente alors que je posais une question sur quelque chose de sacré pour culture Kryptonnienne était suspect**. Grogna John avant de s'adoucir quand Alex intervint.

**-Il va y avoir 24h de latence avant que le programme recommence à accepter des questions, nous réessayerons donc quand…**

Mais Alex elle-même fut coupée, tandis que l'hologramme Alura se matérialisait de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, elle le fit face à Lena plutôt qu'à J'onn.

 **-Lena Lutessa Luthor de la Maison Luthor. Vous êtes la liée de Kara Zor-El, dernière fille de Krypton et Dame de l'Ancienne et Noble Maison d'El.** Affirma la voix monotone d'Alura avec certitude. Ses mains, qui auparavant étaient serrées devant elle, apparurent derrière elle.

Lena était figée. L'hologramme la reconnaissait. Comment était-ce possible ?

J'onn se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la console du côté d'Alex.

**-Que se passe-t-il, comment la connaît-elle ?**

**-Je ne sais pas !** cria Alex pendant qu'elle essayait de retirer les cristaux de la console.  
La forme d'Alura scintilla et réapparut en face de la console.

 **-Le protocole de sécurité Thêta a été initié.** Expliqua Alura et un champ de force bleu clignotant s'alluma dans la console, électrisant Alex qui touchait aux commandes, cette dernière laissa échapper un grincement aigu de douleur.

 **-Alura Zor-El, commande de neutralisation arrêt ! Autorisation Kara Zor-El Space Dad 1** , Affirma brusquement J'onn.  
Lena aurait ri du code d'autorisation stupide que Kara avait programmé pour J'onn mais elle était trop choquée.

 **-Refusé ! Le protocole thêta prend la primauté par ordre de ma créatrice.** Enonce paresseusement l''hologramme avant de disparaître et de réapparaître face à Lena. Les yeux d'Alura, qui semblaient creux il y a quelques instants, semblaient étinceler alors qu'ils la mesuraient. **Confirmez l'identité** , commanda l'hologramme Alura et la fierté inhérente à Luthor de Lena prit le dessus.

 **-Je suis Lena Luthor, chef de L-corp, fille unique de la lignée de Luthor et, pour autant que cela soit important, le seul Luthor qui soit resté du bon côté de la loi** , répondit brusquement Lena, la mâchoire serrée et la voix fière.

Alex fit un geste de la main à Lena pour qu'elle continue de parler à l'hologramme et J'onn regardait l'interaction avec une méfiance non dissimulée.  
 **-Vous êtes la liée de Kara Zor-el? Vous ne portez pas de bracelet de fiançailles ?** Interrogea l'hologramme, ses yeux se concentrant sur le poignet de Lena.

Lena eut soudain l'horrible constat que sa valeur en tant que prétendante pour Kara était jugée par l'hologramme de la mère de Kara, morte depuis longtemps. Ils avaient en quelque sorte initié une sorte de programmation latente. La matrice de la personnalité était beaucoup plus complexe que Lena ... ou que n'importe qui, semble-t-il, avait pensé. Il était capable de rechercher des informations et de porter des jugements, ainsi que d'offrir des informations.

Lena rencontrait essentiellement sa future belle-mère adoptive, et elle pensait que sa rencontre avec Eliza avait été éprouvante pour ses nerfs. Et là, elle avait devant elle, le fantôme technologique de la mère biologique de Kara.

 **-Je suis la fiancée de Kara, je suis humaine et je porte donc une bague de fiançailles, la méthode humaine pour montrer des fiançailles** , dit Lena en montrant le diamant modeste sur son annulaire gauche que Kara lui avait donné. Elle pencha son menton en défi à Alura, fière de son humanité.

 **-Kara ne sait pas si vous accepterez le bracelet de Notre Maison, c'était l'un des trois seuls objets personnels dans sa capsule, Kara portait le collier de sa ligne matriarcale et contrairement à sa couverture, la manchette est cachée dans un compartiment qu'elle peut ouvrir à l'intérieur. Kara ne sait pas si vous l'accepterez ... Ce n'est pas ... à la mode ... selon les standards humains.** Dit l'hologramme, le visage vide semblant se resserrer.

Les yeux de Lena s'élargirent. La voix de l'hologramme sonnait presque comme si elle était passée d'un ton monotone à un ennui hautain en prononçant le mot « humains ». Ce protocole Thêta avait infusé à l'hologramme une personnalité beaucoup plus dynamique et une capacité de réaction étonnante. Si Lena ne l'avait pas vu et entendu, elle aurait dit que c'était impossible.

L'esprit de Lena se débattait avec les révélations que l'hologramme avait faites. Kara avait un bracelet pour elle mais était inquiète que Lena ne la porte pas à cause de quelque chose d'aussi bête que la mode. Lena sait qu'elle peut être assez snob sur son apparence et ses vêtements, mais Kara aurait dû savoir qu'elle aurait été honorée de porter son bracelet. Peu importe à quoi ça ressemblait, ça valait le coup de le porter juste pour faire plaisir à Kara. Si le fait de le voir sur le poignet de Lena ferait ressentir à Kara la même sensation qu'avait Lena quand elle voyait Kara porter le bracelet qu'elle lui a donné ... eh bien, juste cette pensée rendit la poitrine de Lena chaude.

Aux yeux de J'onn et d'Alex, ils semblaient choqués. Lena savait que tout le DEO était passé la nacelle de Kara au peigne fin, très très très fin, et personne n'avait jamais vu un soupçon de compartiment caché.  
Eh bien, personne ne pense comme un alien donc…

 **-Je serais honorée de porter le bracelet de Kara, elle manque parfois de confiance dans sa vie personnelle, c'est quelque chose sur lequel nous travaillons,** répondit Lena avec hésitation, ne sachant pas si l'hologramme pouvait comprendre le sentiment. L'hologramme hocha la tête et avant qu'elle ne puisse parler à nouveau, Lena intervint. **Comment me reconnais-tu ?**  
L'hologramme revint à un ton fade, comme peu intéressée par la question.

**-Une image de vous a été scannée dans le système à partir d'un appareil de télécommunication grossier et primitif que Kara a apporté ici avec une photo de vous : Kara a longuement parlé de vous et vous a ajouté à la liste des utilisateurs autorisés avec un accès illimité.**

Les sourcils de Lena se haussèrent devant la confiance de Kara et Lena était un peu offensée à l'idée du smartphone crypté avancé qu'elle avait fait pour que Kara soit primitive.  
L'hologramme Alura rejeta la question immédiatement et continua.

**-Est-ce que tu consens à être examiné afin de savoir si tu es digne de te lier avec l'Ancienne et Noble Maison d'El ?**

Alex s'avança et siffla.

 **-Non, ne le fais pas, on ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire ...** mais Lena l'ignora. Lena devait savoir, quoi qu'il en soit, et même si ce n'était qu'un fac-similé de la mère de Kara, Lena avait besoin de savoir si elle était digne.  
 **-Oui,** dit-elle sans hésitation.

L'hologramme sembla se figer, les yeux scintillant comme si on totalisait des données et une lumière bleue émana des cristaux dans le plafond et commença à scintiller sur Lena. Lena se figea de peur, mais lorsqu'aucune douleur ne vint, elle se tourna d'une main levée vers Alex et J'onn qui couraient rapidement vers elle.

- **Non, ça ne fait pas mal, laissez-le faire ce dont il a besoin !** Lena commanda à J'onn et à Alex, son ton résolu les gelant sur place.  
Après ce qui sembla être l'éternité, mais qui dura moins de cinq minutes, l'hologramme se dégela et la lumière bleue se retira.  
 **-Une analyse biologique complète et un examen des réseaux de télécommunication terrestres de cette planète ont été achevés,** indiqua le programme.

Alex jura bruyamment et violemment sur le côté.

**-Ça ne devrait pas être possible, le corps humain est beaucoup trop complexe à scanner si rapidement et les cristaux ne devraient pas avoir cette capacité. Quand je les ai examinés, ils semblaient seulement être audiovisuels. Et cette pièce est une cage de Faraday, le système étant totalement à l'air libre, il n'y a aucun moyen que le système puisse scanner Internet, surtout pas si vite !**

J'onn simplement grogna.

**-Les Kryptonniens avaient des milliers d'années d'avance sur la technologie martienne, Alex, je n'ai aucun doute que l'hologramme a fait ce qu'il prétend.**

Lena était trop occupée à absorber l'horreur de ce à quoi elle avait consenti. Si l'hologramme d'Alura avait cherché sur Internet pour la juger, elle se trouverait à l'extrême. Tout le linge sale de Luthor était en ligne et le nombre de sites dédiés à la haine de sa famille était stupéfiant... à quoi avait-elle consenti ?

-Vous avez été jugé. L'hologramme d'Alura commença alors à énoncer : **Biologiquement, vos gènes montrent un grand potentiel : vous êtes au sommet des capacités intellectuelles de votre espèce et vous portez un nombre statistiquement bas de gènes héréditairement non désirables, en dessous du seuil de 5%. Vous êtes en bonne santé pour une femelle de votre âge et de votre espèce. De notre recherche et les paramètres de ce système, il a été déterminé que la Maison de Luthor est une maison de puissance et de proéminence. Tandis que certains membres de votre Maison ont agi avec déshonneur, aucun membre individuel, aucune lignée individuelle n'est jugée par les échecs des autres, de la même façon que nous n'avons pas été condamnés par les actions d'Astra. En tant que chef de facto de votre maison, vous l'avez dirigée avec honneur et intégrité. Il y en a beaucoup qui vous mépriseraient, mais la Maison d'El sait que la grande puissance vient de la jalousie et de grands ennemis. En tant que Juge, il y en avait beaucoup qui me détestaient. Nous notons votre détermination face à l'adversité, une volonté de dépendre des autres lorsque cela est nécessaire, de travailler à aider les autres avec la technologie et le système monétaire de votre société primitive. Vous avez apporté de l'aide à la Maison d'El, Danvers et J'onzz quand cela a été nécessaire. Vous, en tant que membre de la Maison de Luthor, êtes une partenaire acceptable pour être liée en mariage à Kara Zor El, dernière fille de Krypton, et à la Dame de la Maison d'El. Donc il est dit, il en sera ainsi. Tu seras El Mayarah.**

Alex haleta.  
Lena resta dans un état de choc silencieux. Le seul bruit dans la pièce était le bourdonnement lyrique de l'hologramme.  
Lena avala sa gorge sèche et croassa.

 **-Merci ?** Une demi-question, un demi-murmure d'étonnement. Elle était digne de Kara ? Elle ? Une Luthor ? Comment ?

Avant que Lena ne puisse se perdre dans ses pensées et une spirale de complaintes confuses de son indignité, l'hologramme Alura revint au centre de la plate-forme. L'image d'Alura revenant à la position détendue d'une femme avec les mains jointes en passant devant elle.

 **-Le protocole thêta s'est désengagé** , déclara Alura et le champ de force sur les contrôles de cristal holographique avait disparu. Les yeux de l'hologramme étaient à nouveau creux et peu profonds lorsqu'ils retournèrent à Lena.

 **-Tu voulais poser des questions sur zhyrin**? demanda l'hologramme d'Alura, froidement et d'une voix informatisée.  
La tête de Lena retourna à l'hologramme et la raison pour laquelle elle était venue ici lui revint.  
 **-Dites-moi tout sur le mariage et les coutumes liées au mariage sur Krypton,** ordonna Lena.


	3. 3-Organisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor ou l'art d'organiser un mariage alien en quelques jours !

Lena regarda la liste des personnes avec qui elle devait parler. Alex et J'onn avaient écouté avec autant d'intensité la description qu'avait faite Alura d'un mariage Kryptonnien parfait. Ils avaient bien vu que la tâche était herculéenne pour Lena et ils lui avaient heureusement offert toute l'aide qu'ils pouvaient offrir. Alex organisait le transport et J'onn avait parlé avec son père qui attendait la visite de Lena.

J'onn avait de justesse eu la gentillesse de la laisser prendre des copies traduites des données qu'elle avait récoltées hors du DEO. La main de Lena lui faisait mal à cause de tous les contrats de non divulgation qu'elle avait dû signer pour obtenir la petite USB, mais cette petite chose, avec les données et les descriptions de tout ce qu'Alura avait décrit, valait son pesant d'or.

Lena laissa ses yeux parcourir sa petite liste de personnes avec qui elle aurait besoin de parler à nouveau. Pour les trois premiers, Lena était assez confiante pour obtenir leur aide, mais la dernière et la plus importante était celle qui pourrait faire capoter tout le plan. Cette dernière personne, Lena la gardait pour la fin.

Lena souleva son sac et redressa son col. Elle envoya un texto à Kara pour lui dire qu'elle montait dans sa voiture pour quitter la ville pendant deux jours. Lena se sentait coupable de mentir à Kara mais Alex et Maggie l'avaient rassurée qu'un petit mensonge innocent était acceptable pour le plus grand bien.

Kenneth ouvrit la porte de la voiture en marchant vers lui.

 **-Bonjour, Miss Luthor,** salua Kenneth avec un petit sourire.

**-Bonjour Kenneth, et je vous l'ai dit cent fois, vous travaillez pour moi pendant deux ans, malgré les hauts et les bas, appelez-moi Lena s'il vous plaît.**

Kenneth rougit légèrement.

 **-Non, je ne peux pas faire cela, Miss Luthor, Dieu seul sait ce que les tabloïds diraient si j'étais si familier avec mon patron.** Lena gloussa en se glissant dans la voiture et Kenneth se pencha pour lui murmurer à voix basse avant de fermer la porte. **Mais en privé, je vais essayer de m'en souvenir, Lena.**  
Lena sourit joyeusement alors qu'elle s'installait sur le siège arrière, ravie par la camaraderie franche de Kenneth. Avant Kara, une interaction aussi facile et honnête aurait été impossible.

Kenneth se glissa sur le siège avant et regarda Lena dans le rétroviseur **.**

**-Votre vol n'est pas avant 14 heures Mlle Luthor, je veux dire Lena, voulez-vous aller dans le bureau pendant quelques heures d'abord ?**

Lena sourit à la correction de Kenneth.

**-Non merci, Kenneth, je t'ai envoyé deux textos, je dois m'arrêter un peu et rendre visite à des amis pour quelques courses avant de partir.**

Si Kenneth était surpris à l'idée que Lena rende visite à des amis, il l'a bien caché et a simplement tapoté son téléphone pour trouver les adresses.  
 **-Pas de problème, Mis-Lena,** dit Kenneth.

()()()

Winn gémit au son de frapper à sa porte.  
 **-Uhhh,** Winn gémit en trébuchant vers sa porte, encore à moitié endormi.

 **-J'arrive !** cria Winn entre deux bâillements. Sans regarder à travers son judas, Winn ouvrit sa porte en se frottant les yeux. **Il est à peine sept heures du matin, qu'est-ce que…**

Winn s'interrompit en voyant à travers sa vision floue une Lena Luthor debout sur son seuil dans un costume impeccable et ressemblant à une déesse conquérante. Winn ferma la mâchoire et regarda Lena sans comprendre quoi que ce soit, avant de rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux alors qu'il se tenait devant la PDG sophistiquée dans son pantalon de salon couvert de l'emblème de la maison d'El dans toute sa gloire.  
Lena haussa un sourcil en examinant Winn de la tête aux pieds. Elle laissa un sourire amusé jouer sur ses lèvres pendant qu'elle parlait.

 **-Dois-je m'inquiéter de ton choix de vêtements de nuit Winn ? Je n'avais pas pensé que je devais m'inquiéter de toi en tant que compétiteur pour ma Kara,** dit Lena d'une voix amusée.

Winn jeta un coup d'œil à son pantalon et son rougissement se glissa sur sa poitrine exposée **.**

 **-Si tu ne parles jamais de ça, jamais à personne, je t'aiderai avec tout ce qui t'a amené à ma porte à 7 heures du matin, le matin où tu as dit à Kara que tu t'envolerais pour Métropolis** , tenta Winn.

Lena sourit comme un requin.  
 **-Deal,** dit-elle, passant devant Winn dans l'appartement.  
Winn bougea en suivant Lena, ramassant un cardigan jeté à l'arrière d'une chaise alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son comptoir de cuisine ouvert.  
 **-Café ?** Demanda Winn en se mettant devant la machine pour faire un café bien fort.  
 **-Avec plaisir, merci,** dit Lena en examinant Winn.

Winn avait été ouvert et avait accepté Lena à partir du moment où Kara l'avait présentée à leur petit groupe. Ils étaient liés par leur amour mutuel de la technologie de pointe, du jeu et de la compréhension tacite qu'ils savaient tous deux ce que c'était d'avoir des membres de la famille qui étaient des meurtriers fous dont ils essayaient toujours de distancer l'ombre.

 **-Alors, pas que ce ne soit pas merveilleux de te voir Lena, mais de quoi as-tu besoin, que tu veuilles te cacher de Kara. Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué pour lui cacher des choses, alors ça vaut mieux ... Et au niveau,** commença Winn  
Lena sourit à son babillage direct.

 **-Tu as réussi à lui cacher assez bien l'identité et l'origine du Gardien.** Lui rétorqua Lena avec un sourire.

**Winn rougit et toussa.**

**-C'était différent.**

Il essaya de regarder Lena. Lena retint son regard pendant un moment avant de tirer une copie de la fameuse clé USB de son sac.

Lena donna l'USB à Winn et, sans rompre le contact visuel, elle a dit sérieusement :

**-Ce sont des schémas. J'ai besoin de toi pour les faire exactement comme décrit. Jusqu'au dernier détail. Je vais transférer des fonds à tes comptes personnels qui devraient couvrir tout ce dont tu auras besoin. J'en ai besoin pour la semaine prochaine.**

Les sourcils de Winn se brouillèrent de confusion.

**-Lena, si tu as besoin de ça rapidement, je suis sûr que tu as des salariés qui pourraient le faire sans soucis.**

Lena continua à tenir Winn avec son regard d'émeraude.

**-Personne d'autre ne peut faire ça, ils sont trop « sensibles ».**

Winn commençait à s'inquiéter et il tira sa tablette sur le côté, claquant la clé USB et ouvrant les schémas.

 **-Lena, si c'est quelque chose à voir avec Kara, tu devrais en discuter avec elle, et je devrai le faire passer par le DEO si…** Les divagations inquiètes de Winn se coupèrent lorsque les documents s'ouvrirent et il vit les schémas.  
Ses sourcils frissonnaient de confusion.  
 **-Ce sont des vêtements, des vêtements bizarres,** dit Winn.

Lena fronça les sourcils.

 **-Ce sont des robes de mariage traditionnelles Kryptonniennes.**  
Les sourcils de Winn volèrent jusqu'à sa racine.

 **-La robe de mariée de Kara ... c'est ce qu'elle veut ?  
** Lena soupira.

**-Je me suis rendu compte que Kara ne pouvait pas trouver une robe de mariée parce que son idée de vêtements de mariage est très différente de la nôtre alors j'ai parlé avec l'Hologramme d'Alura.**

Winn aspira profondément et commença à examiner de plus près les robes. Les deux tenues avaient de longues chemises noires attachées avec des ceintures d'or. Pantalon noir ajusté et bottes hautes en cuir avec des détails dorés. Des capes rouges luxueuses et lourdes étaient comme des manteaux fiers sur les épaules. L'avant-bras droit était recouvert d'un gant d'or couvert d'écriture Kryptonnienne, tandis que la gauche était laissée en blanc avec les manches trois-quarts tombant assez courtes pour que le bracelet de mariage soit placé au bon moment. Au centre de chaque chemise étaient les crêtes de famille cousues dans le fil d'or le plus complexe, et incrustées de pierres précieuses. Chaque chemise portait la crête de la famille. L'un était le symbole de la maison d'El et l'autre était le blason de Luthor. La dernière pièce était une fine couronne d'or, pas plus qu'un cercle délicat d'or. Les mesures exactes pour Lena et Kara se déroulaient le long des plans.

 **-Tu prévois de faire le mariage Kryptonnien pour Kara ?** Demanda Winn, les yeux brillants de larmes.  
Lena bougea inconfortablement.

- **Je veux juste la rendre heureuse.**  
 **-Mais pourquoi me demander à moi et ne pas un vrai styliste?** Demanda encore Winn confus et curieux.

Lena rougit un peu.

- **L'hologramme d'Alura a expliqué qu'un mariage était un événement créé par les œuvres combinées des deux Maisons qui se joignaient à la famille, certaines tâches étant traditionnellement accomplies par la famille malgré la nature avancée de la société et de la technologie Kryptonnienne. Ils pouvaient reproduire des robes en un clin d'œil ou en faire fabriquer par des robots, mais c'était considéré comme devant être la tâche d'un membre d'une des familles ... un acte de la plus haute distinction, afin de montrer de l'amour et de faire les robes. Tu es une des plus proches amis de Kara, presque son frère. Tu es la seule personne que je peux demander, la seule personne à qui je peux faire confiance pour cette tâche, pour faire en sorte que Kara et moi ayons les bonnes robes le jour de notre mariage.**

Winn ne pouvait pas faire cesser de couler les larmes alors qu'elles dégoulinaient lentement sur ses joues.

 **-Ce serait mon honneur !** murmura Winn.

-Merci, chuchota Lena alors qu'elle contournait le comptoir de la cuisine pour serrer Winn dans ses bras. **Les mots cérémoniels pour nous présenter les robes lors du mariage sont aussi dans le dossier. Merci Winn.**

()()()

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, Kenneth ouvrait la portière de la voiture pour que Lena sorte vers son deuxième arrêt. Cet immeuble était plus daté et plus basique que celui de Winn. C'était dans un quartier où Lena serrait un peu plus son sac à main. Lena fit un geste face au regard inquiet de Kenneth et marcha vers le bâtiment.

Les lèvres de Lena se tordirent devant le manque d'ascenseur dans le bâtiment. Considérant l'occupant qu'elle était là pour voir, le quartier sommaire et le manque d'ascenseur n'étaient pas des priorités pour choisir cette maison. Lena devrait cependant en parler à J'onn, créer des amitiés dans ce domaine et inviter des gens ici serait trop difficile. Si J'onn ne considérait pas ses remarques alors Lena pourrait envisager l'achat de certaines propriétés dans le quartier et le financement de certains programmes de sensibilisation et d'amélioration de la communauté.

Arrivée devant l'appartement 2B, Lena pris une pause puis frappa à la porte rapidement.  
Presque immédiatement, la porte s'ouvrit et le sourire blanc et éclatant de M'yrnn accueillit Lena.  
 **-Salutations ami de J'onn** , M'yrnn proclama dans son baryton riche.

 **-Bonjour monsieur, vous pouvez m'appeler Lena, J'onn vous a prévenu de ma visite, n'est-ce pas ?** Demanda poliment Lena.

 **-Mm, oui, mon fils m'a informé que quelqu'un serait à la recherche d'une connaissance des cérémonies de mariage à Krypton, s'il vous plaît, soyez les bienvenus dans ma maison,** déclara M'yrnn avec un sourire satisfait et un geste rapide. Lena sourit et passa devant M'yrnn dans l'appartement. Lena lutta pour cacher son air renfrogné alors qu'elle prenait le mobilier de base de l'appartement. Elle aurait certainement besoin de parler avec J'onn. M'yrnn ferma la porte et lui sourit placidement. Lena ne devait pas avoir très bien caché son désagrément ou son jugement sur sa maison, comme il parlait doucement : **J'ai été prisonnier pendant trois siècles, Lena, et un homme de foi et de minimalisme depuis des millénaires avant cela.**

Lena rougit de la douce réprimande et pour ne pas avoir mieux caché son expression. Sans le fait que J'onn lui avait toujours assuré que les Martiens devaient demander la permission avant d'utiliser la télépathie, elle aurait supposé que M'yrnn lisait dans ses pensées.

 **-Mes excuses.** Offrit Lena dans un murmure.

M'yrnn sourit doucement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisinette et agita un bras sur un tabouret de bar pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.  
 **-Il n'y a pas besoin d'excuses, votre cœur était au bon endroit, mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre indignation Léna, je suis assez vieux pour me battre ou demander tout ce dont j'ai besoin.**

Lena rougit légèrement au compliment subtil, enveloppée d'une réprimande, et s'installa sur le tabouret.

 **-Puis-je vous offrir de l'eau brune ... du Ca-mm-Fé. Oui du café ! C'est une boisson merveilleuse et traditionnellement offerte aux visiteurs de sa maison sur cette planète, je crois ?** Proposa-t-il à Lena.

Lena sourit faiblement et retourna un petit signe de tête.  
- **Oui, avec plaisir.**

M'yrnn commença à faire du café et le silence qui régnait entre les deux était confortable. Lena fut surprise du sentiment de sérénité qu'elle ressentait en présence de M'yrnn. Lena n'était jamais très bonne autour de nouvelles personnes ou à l'aise avec des étrangers, peu importe avec des étrangers extraterrestres qui étaient généralement hostiles à la seule pensée d'un Luthor en leur présence. Pourtant, le confort du silence était une révélation pour Lena.

 **-Vous avez l'intention d'épouser la Kryptonnienne, celle que mon fils a prise comme une fille de son cœur ?** M'yrnn demanda soudainement dans le silence alors qu'il mettait le café devant Lena.

Lena rougit légèrement.

**-Oui, nous avons l'intention de nous marier, mais elle a lutté avec la nature humaine de nos projets de mariage et j'ai décidé de la surprendre avec une cérémonie Kryptonnienne.**

M'yrnn sourit à nouveau :

 **-Alors nous serons une famille par le cœur. J'aiderai de quelque manière que ce soit.**  
Lena s'étrangla presque sur son café à cette déclaration. Ses yeux écarquillés. Famille ?! Ce n'était pas la réaction que Lena attendait.

Dans une course folle pour ne pas offenser M'yrnn, Lena babilla :

**-C'est très gentil de votre part, je suis flattée.**

M'yrnn sourit un peu plus, ses yeux se fixèrent sur Lena comme s'il pouvait voir l'importance de sa déclaration dans les profondeurs de son âme, celle qui était privée de famille.

Lena lutta pour garder sa respiration stable. Qu'est-ce que c'était à propos de Kara ? Plus Lena essayait de faire des choses pour rendre Kara heureuse, plus elle gagnait par mégarde du bonheur et une famille.

 **-L'honneur est pour moi de partager, car ensemble nous devenons plus forts en devenant dépendant les uns des autres en tant que famille.** Déclara M'yrnn avec solennité.  
Lena acquiesça simplement d'un signe de tête avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et demanda.

**-Puis-je te demander une faveur ?**

M'yrnn ouvrit les bras en signe de bienvenue.

**-Il n'y a pas de faveur ni de dettes entre les familles, ce que vous demandez, je l'offre gratuitement à la famille, car ce qui m'appartient est à vous.**

Les mots semblaient cérémonieux à Lena et ne sachant pas comment répondre, elle a poursuivi.

**-Vous connaissez les cérémonies de mariage Kryptonnien ?**

Le regard de M'yrnn devint distant comme s'il rappelait quelque chose d'il y a très longtemps.  
- **Mmm, oui, j'ai eu le privilège de connaître et d'apprendre avec un certain nombre de prêtres et de prêtresses de la Lumière de Rao, j'ai appris l'ordre du service et la signification des mots et des actions. Vous constaterez que, malgré leurs avancées scientifiques, le peuple Kryptonnien était une dichotomie : il ne reconnaissait que les mariages survenus sur le sol de Krypton, sous la lumière de Rao, et J'ai seulement interagi avec ceux qui ont visité Mars.**

Lena hocha la tête, recoupant les informations que m'avait donnée M'yrnn avec celle fournie par Alura.

**-J'ai réfléchi à ce problème et je pense que j'ai un moyen de le résoudre du mieux que je peux ici sur Terre, mais mon problème est qu'il n'y a plus de prêtres ni de prêtresses de Rao, personne ne se souvient de la cérémonie… et la seule personne qui pourrait présider, c'est…**

**-Moi,** M'yrnn coupa Lena avec un murmure stoïque.  
Lena hocha la tête et, de son sac, retira un dossier de documents et le poussa vers M'yrnn.  
M'yrnn feuilletait le dossier sans être invité.  
 **-Vous voulez une traduction en anglais de la cérémonie, mais les vœux en Kryptonnien, les vœux sont légèrement différents de ce dont je me souviens,** remarqua M'yrnn en le parcourant des yeux.

 **-Oui** , répondit Lena, **Nos invités ne comprendront pas Kryptonnien et je veux qu'ils le comprennent. Les vœux ont été modifiés par le programme d'Alura pour donner une version des vœux en Kryptonnien qui sont pleinement prononçables par des cordes vocales humaines.** Léna grimaça un peu. **Le programme Alura m'assure que ces vœux partagent la même idée et les mêmes promesses, mais ils sont plus ronds et ... « maladroits », pour que je puisse les prononcer.**

M'yrnn hocha la tête, et un sourire plus petit et plus fier plissa ses lèvres :

 **-C'est une bonne chose ce que tu cherches à faire, mais seras-tu capable d'apprendre les vœux, ou as-tu besoin d'aide?**  
Lena sourit d'un air suffisant.

**-Je parle couramment une demi-douzaine de langues, je suis passable en Kryptonnien et je m'améliore selon Kara. Avec ma mémoire phonographique, j'avais déjà appris les vœux avant de quitter l'hologramme d'Alura.**

M'yrnn eut un sourire plus large et ses sourcils frissonnèrent un peu.

**-Eh bien, peut-être que quand tu auras maîtrisé Kryptonnien, tu me rendras visite à nouveau, et nous pourrons t'apprendre le Martien ?**

Les yeux de Lena s'ouvrirent sur l'offre généreuse.

**-Je serais honorée, répondit Lena avec respect.**

M'yrnn lui rendit un regard doux.

 **-C'est toi qui m'honore, petite-fille, c'est la joie des aînés d'enseigner à leur jeunesse.**  
Lena en appela chaque once de son entraînement Luthor pour empêcher les larmes de s'échapper. Ce n'était pas la réception, ni le type de réunion à laquelle elle s'attendait.  
Lena toussa un peu et, avec un léger rougissement, se ressaisit.

Lena se leva du tabouret du bar et s'inclina formellement, comme J'onn le lui avait appris, avant de prendre la parole.

**-Je suppose que je devrais le demander officiellement, veux-tu officier à mon mariage M'yrnn J'onnz ?**

M'yrnn se leva de toute sa hauteur, ses épaules légèrement voûtées et sa mâchoire s'inclinant fièrement. Un regard serein que les moines bouddhistes cherchaient pendant toute leur vie tomba sur son visage humain et il répondit solennellement.

**-J'en serais honoré Lena Luthor.**

Lena ne put retenir la larme qui coulait de ses yeux et, submergée par l'émotion, elle s'éloigna des gentils yeux de M'yrnn.

Tandis que Lena essayait de se ressaisir, elle repéra le petit jeu d'échecs dans le coin de la pièce et s'accrocha au changement de sujet, Lena croassa.

 **-Vous jouez ?**  
M'yrnn vint se placer aux côtés de Lena et, avec grâce, il feignit d'ignorer ses larmes.  
 **-J'apprends. Est-ce que tu livrerais un vieil homme à un jeu avant ton départ ?**

Lena sourit chaleureusement, se rappelant les quelques souvenirs heureux de son père qui jouait avec elle quand elle était enfant et se dirigea vers le plateau.

 **-J'ai beaucoup de temps,** déclara Lena.

()()()

Lena étira son cou raide alors qu'elle était assise derrière l'Uber. Le vol en jet privée de 14h vers le petit aéroport de Midvale avait été l'un des pires moments de sa vie. Le petit aéroport ne méritait pas ce titre et Lena pouvait comprendre maintenant pourquoi Kara avait insisté pour qu'elles conduisent ici quand elles venaient. Ça prenait plus de temps, mais c'était beaucoup mieux pour ses nerfs. À l'atterrissage, Lena avait demandé un Uber le service de taxi était limité dans la région. La Toyota Prius qui était venue la chercher avait été une bonne idée, mais en entrant dans la voiture, l'odeur de de sueur avait presque fait se retourner le ventre de Lena.

Après un voyage de près de quarante minutes avec la fenêtre ouverte tout le long, Lena sortit de l'Uber alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la maison d'Eliza, jetant de l'argent au chauffeur.

Lena haleta l'air frais et propre, nettoyant ses narines de la puanteur humaine. La prochaine fois qu'elle ferait ce voyage, elle prendrait sa voiture et conduirait elle-même jusqu'à Midvale.

Lena défroissa ses vêtements et se ressaisit. Le chemin de galets menant à la maison de la famille Danvers était traître pour Lena dans ses talons hauts, alors elle prit un moment pour retirer les chaussures de son sac de voyage et se changer. La chute de quatre pouces révéla la taille délicate de Lena et fit d'elle une figure beaucoup moins intimidante, mais vu la personne qu'elle venait voir, c'était pour le mieux.

Lena jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et prit une profonde inspiration. Il était juste cinq heures du soir. Beaucoup de temps pour Eliza pour rentrer à la maison. Lena avait planifié ce voyage avec une précision militaire et elle savait qu'Eliza finissait le travail tôt le vendredi à 16h30 et qu'elle serait donc à la maison pour son arrivée.

La dernière visite de Lena était probablement la plus stressante et la plus éloignée. Elle avait donc fait en sorte que l'avion de la compagnie lui permette de quitter Midvale à 23 heures pour atterrir et passer une bonne nuit de sommeil dans son appartement Métropolis avant de faire face à sa dernière conversation.

Lena avança rapidement le long du chemin, passant son sac de nuit par-dessus son épaule et appréciant de nouveau la beauté de la maison d'enfance de Kara. Les bruits légers de l'eau clapotante, le bruissement de la brise dans les bois voisins et l'air frais l'ont rendu idyllique. Kara avait été si chanceuse d'avoir les Danvers comme famille adoptive. Lena ne peut s'empêcher de se demander parfois à quel point elle serait différente, à quel point sa vie serait différente, si Lionel l'avait laissée avec les services d'adoption. Une famille différente l'aurait-elle adoptée ? Aurait-elle eu du succès ? Aurait-elle été libérée du fardeau des Luthor ? Aurait-elle rencontré Kara ?

Lena secoue la tête d'un air absent. Il ne sert à rien de ruminer sur « et si ». Lena atteignit la porte et, avec un souffle apaisant, elle frappa brusquement.

Presque immédiatement une voix flottait.

**-J'arrive !**

Des pas rapides se firent entendre de l'intérieur à travers les planchers de bois avant que la porte ne s'ouvre pour révéler une Eliza souriante.

Le visage de Lena était figé dans un sourire inquiet/embarrassé. Toute son éducation de Luthor hurlait dans sa tête que c'était le comble des mauvaises manières de se présenter à l'improviste chez quelqu'un mais Eliza avait dit à Noël qu'elle était la bienvenue à tout moment, et la mère et les amis de Kara se montraient être le genre de gens qui ont voulu dire ce genre de plaisanteries.

Le sourire d'Eliza se figea alors qu'elle observait Lena, et Lena était sur le point de s'excuser, mais elle fut coupée court car, en un clin d'œil, elle se retrouva dans la maison, son sac déposé sur le sol et ses mains jointes dans celles d'Eliza, alors que cette dernière l'assommait de question.

 **-Lena qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Est-ce que Kara est avec toi ?** Eliza bafouilla alors que ses yeux scrutaient Lena comme si elle essayait de trouver des blessures ou une sorte d'indice sur ce qui l'avait amenée à la porte d'Eliza.

Lena cligna des yeux et se rassembla pour rassurer Eliza.  
 **-Non, Kara va bien, mais elle n'est pas avec moi, je suis vraiment venu te parler de quelque chose d'important ... juste moi.** Répondit Lena alors qu'une rougeur légère grimpait sur ses joues.  
L'expression pincée et inquiète d'Eliza se détendit subitement mais fut remplacée par une curiosité contenue.

 **-Oh ... eh bien, allons dans la cuisine, j'ai justement mis la bouilloire à bouillir pour du thé,** dit Eliza en se levant entrainait Lena avec elle. **Tu es venue en voiture ?**

Lena s'assit à la table de la cuisine en répondant.

**-Non, j'ai fait voler le jet de la compagnie, c'est une sorte d'opération secrète.**

**-Secrète** **?!** Demanda Eliza, ses sourcils atteignant la racine de ses cheveux alors qu'elle prenait des tasses et une petite théière en argile.

Lena sourit de manière rassurante.

 **-Eh bien, Alex est ma co-conspiratrice dans cette mission et c'est dans le but de rendre Kara heureuse, donc je pense que les connotations sinistres du mot « secret » peuvent être oubliées.**  
Le visage d'Eliza se transforma, de l'inquiétude, c'était maintenant de la malice qui brillait dans les yeux d'Eliza, alors qu'elle versait de l'eau chaude dans une tasse et apportait le plateau de tasses à la table.

**-Oh, comme c'est merveilleux Lena, une surprise, est-ce que c'est pour la lune de miel, j'ai une pile de bric-à-brac dans le grenier que Kara a fait des album d'endroit de la Terre qu'elle voulait voir quand elle est arrivée sur notre monde, mais pour quelqu'un qui peut voler, elle est remarquablement peu globetrotteuse.**

Lena sourit et classa l'information des albums pour plus tard. Tandis que Lena envisageait de suivre la tradition Kryptonnienne d'une exclusion de huit jours après le mariage pour que le couple puisse se connaître, l'idée d'emmener Kara en vacances après leur mariage était plutôt intéressante. Les mariages arrangés Kryptonniens signifiaient que la plupart des couples se connaissaient à peine au-delà des détails de base de la guilde à laquelle ils appartenaient, de la réputation de leur Maison et de leur profil génétique. La semaine Kryptonnienne durait huit jours et, après la cérémonie du mariage, un couple était isolé et sans technologie pour apprendre à se connaître intellectuellement. Pour discuter des plans, des aspirations et des accords sur la façon dont le coupé tracerait leur vie ensemble. Parfois, la logique et le détachement des Kryptonniens dérangeait l'esprit de Lena. L'idée d'être enfermé dans une pièce pendant huit jours en discutant intellectuellement avec un étranger ressemblait à une lune de miel merdique. Lena avait prévu que leur temps d'exclusion soit mieux utilisé et de mieux connaître Kara. Juste la pensée de huit jours enfermés dans leur appartement, sans distractions, d'avoir Kara à sa guise… sans personne pour les déranger… Mmm

Lena lutta contre la rougeur pour qu'Eliza ne l'interroge pas.

À certains égards, la planification des huit jours de réclusion avait été la chose la plus difficile à planifier. Être PDG d'une entreprise milliardaire et copropriétaire d'un empire médiatique comme Catco signifiait que prendre autant de temps en une seule fois sans aucune technologie était inouï. Lena était déterminée à donner à Kara ce qu'elle méritait, pour le faire correctement. Lena avait amené son besoin de temps libre à Jess et avec l'aveu que Lena avait besoin d'un congé parce qu'elle préparait son mariage pour une cérémonie surprise, Jess avait eu un regard franchement effrayant dans les yeux. Lena était si contente que Jess soit loyale, sinon elle est sûre que Jess aurait pu lui prendre sa compagnie il y a longtemps.

Pas une heure après avoir dit tout cela à Jess, son assistante personnelle sans prétention avait pénétré dans le bureau de Lena et lui avait offert une copie de son emploi du temps et un dossier inoffensif avec un sourire rusé et la phrase d'adieu.

**-Je savais que ça serait nécessaire un jour. Vous pouvez me remercier plus tard avec un autre bonus ridicule.**

À l'intérieur du dossier se trouvait un document décrivant les tâches que Jess assumerait pour Lena, les tâches qui seraient déléguées aux chefs de département et une pile de profils pour les directeurs financiers potentiels qu'elle pourrait embaucher. En dessous se trouvait le véritable Saint Graal. Une foule de documents qui détaillaient l'effet de levier et le chantage pur et simple qui pourraient être utilisés contre les rivaux de l'entreprise et les membres de son propre conseil d'administration qui auraient pu essayer quoi que ce soit durant son absence de huit jours. Lena était franchement terrifiée à l'idée de la façon dont son assistante était impitoyable et compétente, mais avait également décidé à ce moment-là que Jess serait à son mariage. Même si elle avait du mal à se battre avec Alex pour obtenir plus de formulaires de non divulgation mais... bon sang, elle était sacrément sûre que Jess connaissait l'alter ego de Kara de toute façon. Jess méritait cette confiance et elle était la personne qui ressemblait le plus à de la famille pour Lena, avant que Lena rencontre Kara. Lena était franchement étonnée de la prévoyance et de la planification que Jess avait mise dans le dossier, juste au cas où Lena en aurait besoin. C'était le meilleur cadeau de mariage de tous les temps.

Eliza avait commencé à énumérer les endroits dont Kara avait parlé. Lena accepta la tasse de thé qu'on lui offrait et coupa Eliza en se recentrant sur la conversation.

**-En fait Eliza, il s'agit du mariage, il y a eu un changement de plan, je veux donner à Kara une cérémonie Kryptonnienne.**

Les mots de Lena firent tomber un silence assez désagréable et elle a rougi abondamment. La bouche d'Eliza se ferma à mi- mot et un regard choqué apparut sur son visage.

Lena attendit avec impatience de voir la réaction d'Eliza. Les yeux d'Eliza se mirent à larmoyer et le cœur de Lena commença à courir. La panique augmenta comme un raz-de-marée. Merde ! Eliza était contre l'idée ...

 **-Oh Lena ... c'est une belle idée, mais quand ... où ... pourquoi ?** Demanda Eliza rapidement alors qu'elle faisait du thé sur la table et saisit les mains de Lena.

Lena saisit le contact proposé pour s'ancrer dans la pièce. Sa respiration ralentit et la panique recula.

 **-Kara hésitait tellement à choisir quelque chose et la débâcle de la robe de mariée m'a fait m'interroger sur ce que Kara pouvait vouloir pour son mariage de rêve, je suis désolée de dire que cela m'a pris plus de temps que je l'aurais souhaité. En tant que fille de Krypton, l'idée du mariage pour Kara est nettement différente de celle des humains ... Je ne suis pas fan des robes blanches ... Tout ce que je veux, c'est que Kara soit heureuse et qu'elle devienne mon épouse ... la cérémonie n'a pas véritablement d'importance mais si cela rend Kara heureuse ...** Lena haussa les épaules, impuissante, et jeta les yeux sur ses mains liées à celles d'Eliza.

Un doux reniflement ramena les yeux de Lena vers Eliza et elle vit des larmes silencieuses couler de ses yeux. Lena paniqua et bondit pour récupérer les mouchoirs du comptoir.

 **-Je suis désolé, Eliza, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer ... Je ...** Commença Lena mais Eliza la coupa, se levant pour attraper Lena dans un câlin serré.

Comme d'habitude, Lena se figea au contact de quelqu'un d'autre que Kara. Après un moment d'hésitation, Lena se relaxa en Eliza et enroula ses bras autour de la femme, inhalant son léger parfum lilas.

Était-ce ce que c'était que d'avoir une mère aimante ? Se demanda Lena.

 **-Lena, tu fais une belle chose pour Kara, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire !** Dit Eliza avant de repousser l'étreinte et de donner un coup de coude au bras de Lena. **Et tu dis que tu n'es pas romantique !**

Lena rougit affreusement.

 **-Alors quand, où ... oh mon dieu, que puis-je faire pour aider ? Dis-moi tout !?** Eliza se déplaça en ramenant Lena à la table. Lena prit une gorgée de thé avant de répondre.

**-Euh, euh, euh, euh, j'ai déjà annulé la cérémonie humaine prévue pour la fin de l'été. J'onn m'a assuré qu'il pouvait faire passer les documents légaux pour reconnaître la cérémonie Kryptonnienne et j'espère avoir le mariage la semaine prochaine. Pour l'endroit je dois parler avec** _**lui** _ **demain, mais je suis confiante sur le fait de tout faire à temps.**

Eliza sourit tandis que ses yeux se rétrécissaient à l'accent mis sur la mention de Clark. Eliza savait que Lena n'était pas son plus grand fan pour une foule de raisons.  
 **-La semaine prochaine, oh mon dieu, alors Kara sera tellement surprise Lena!** Eliza répondit avant que sa voix ne s'adoucisse **, Et je pense que Clark va te surprendre Lena, il se soucie vraiment du bonheur de Kara, malgré toutes ses erreurs.** Dit Eliza doucement.

Lena haussa les épaules avec insouciance et continua.

**-Pour ce qui est de la façon dont vous pouvez aider, c'est la raison de ma visite. Selon la coutume, les Maisons des fiancés doivent parler en faveur de l'union et je vais** _**lui** _ **demander de le faire et peut être capable de le convaincre d'être d'accord d'une façon ou d'une autre, je veux aussi que tu te lèves avec Kara. Vous ne pouvez pas être du sang mais vous êtes sa famille et votre soutien signifiera beaucoup pour elle.**

Les yeux d'Eliza se remirent à clignoter.

- **Tu sous-estime vraiment Clark, mais je serais honoré de soutenir Kara, qu'est-ce que j'ai à dire ?**

Lena ignora la première partie de la réponse. Eliza sous-estimait l'animosité que Clark avait pour elle, une Luthor. Il avait peut-être souri à tous les bons moments et de manière convaincante quand Kara et Lena étaient ensemble, mais Lena n'avait pas oublié sa visite tardive et l'avait avertie la nuit après qu'elles lui avaient parlé de leur relation, et elle n'avait pas manqué le regard quand elles annonçaient leur intention de se marier.  
Lena saisit le dossier préparé de son sac et le fit glisser sur la table, soudainement tendu. Eliza tendit la main pour la prendre mais Lena le reprit rapidement.

 **-** **Je sais que je n'ai jamais demandé ta bénédiction pour épouser Kara, et je ne suis probablement pas ton premier choix pour elle mais je jure que je ferai de son bonheur ma priorité pour le reste de ma vie, Eliza. Les mots de cérémonie dans ce dossier ... ils me donnent essentiellement ta bénédiction pour épouser Kara et rejoindre votre famille, pour m'accepter comme membre de votre famille. Si c'est trop, nous pourrions le reformuler, tu as seulement besoin de parler en faveur de Kara qui se marie et tu n'es pas obligé de…**  
Eliza coupa Lena.

**-Tu es déjà un membre de cette famille, Lena et tu as toujours eu ma bénédiction… A partir du moment où tu as fait sourire Kara comme personne d'autre au monde, rien n'a eu d'importance ... Depuis que tu l'as fait rire, faisant disparaître la tristesse qu'elle porte ... depuis ce moment tu as été plus que digne de ma fille.**

Lena ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer le sanglot étouffé qui s'échappa de sa gorge et se retrouva pour la deuxième fois dans les bras d'Eliza.  
Lena était si embarrassée. Toute sa retenue de Luthor tant vantée semblait s'être évaporée.  
Après ce qui lui sembla durer des heures, mais ne dura que 15 minutes, quand Lena s'était calmée, Eliza recula, souleva le dossier de la table et l'apporta au comptoir. Elle revint avec des mouchoirs et essuya tendrement le visage de Lena avant de demander.

 **-As-tu le temps de dîner avant de partir ?** comme si Lena n'avait pas à l'instant éclaté en sanglot.

C'est ainsi que Lena eu droit à de délicieuses lasagnes et à une bouteille de vin et a une conversation sur les destinations de vacances les plus rêvées de Kara et puis une discussion sur quelques articles scientifiques que peu de gens comprenaient. A dix heures et demie, Eliza lui évita de reprendre un Uber après que Lena l'eut informée en riant de sa terrible expérience précédente, et elle la conduisit à l'aéroport pour son vol de 23h vers Métropolis.

()()()

Lena s'était effondrée dans son appartement Métropolis dans l'épuisement après sa journée émotive et fatigante. Kara avait appelé et doucement dit à Lena à quel point elle lui manquait et souhaitait pouvoir voler pour retrouver Lena à Métropolis. Lena avait refusé l'idée de Kara, se sentant moins menteuse maintenant qu'elle était à Métropolis. Lena ne voulait pas faire face à Kara et continuer son mensonge sur les affaires alors qu'elle était si émue. À 8 heures du matin, Lena était vêtue d'un nouveau costume d'affaires impeccable et s'était arrêtée pour un petit déjeuner expresso royal et des œufs d'avocat bénédictine pour le petit déjeuner avant de faire signe un taxi jaune pour l'emmener à l'appartement de Clark et Lois.

Les deux journalistes à succès vivaient dans une partie haut de gamme de la ville, dans un appartement correct. Lena jeta un coup d'œil à l'interphone de l'appartement avec les noms en bloc de Mr et Mme Kent. Lois avait gardé son nom de jeune fille pour sa vie professionnelle mais avait été étrangement traditionnelle en prenant le nom de Clark dans sa vie personnelle. Lena avait reniflé quand elle avait entendu ça. Lois portait si manifestement la culotte dans leur relation que ce soit au travail ou à la maison que l'acte symbolique de soumission était drôle. Lena et Kara avaient convenu qu'ils garderaient leur propre nom dans leur vie professionnelle mais elles deviendraient toutes les deux des Luthor-Danvers. Lena avait l'intention de rejoindre la Maison d'El quand elle épouserait Kara lors leur mariage Kryptonnien, bien que personne ne puisse jamais le reconnaître publiquement, le fait serait enregistré auprès du DEO, dans les archives de Krypton de la Forteresse de Solitude et ce serait un cadeau-surprise à Kara. Lena avait secrètement hâte d'abandonner le nom de Luthor, même dans l'intimité de son mariage. Dans son cœur, elle serait une El, l'épouse et la famille de Kara. Les règles pour les noms Kryptonniens étaient strictes et complexes. La décision pour laquelle le partenaire prenait le nom de l'autre était basée sur le statut de chaque maison et le placement dans la ligne de succession de chaque fiancé. Ensuite, quel nom l'enfant allait hériter était une décision distincte basée sur, si les familles parentales avaient déjà d'autres héritiers, sur un ensemble complexe de règles pour la combinaison des lignées matriarcales et aussi sur la considération de la domination des maisons des parents et de leurs guildes. Avec la matrice, le nom de la maison d'un enfant pourrait être décidé par la guilde à laquelle l'enfant était destiné et s'il y avait une tradition dans chaque maison pour cela. Lena savait qu'elle contournait beaucoup de ces règles et traditions, mais elle voulait que Kara sache que sa Maison grandissait, que la Maison des El continuerait à vivre.

La porte du bâtiment fut ouverte par un père harassé portant un enfant qui pleure. Il passa devant Lena et voyant la porte se fermer lentement, Lena saisit sa chance et se glissa à l'intérieur.  
Lena prit délibérément les escaliers jusqu'au douzième étage, les escaladant lentement pour avoir le temps de se fortifier. Une petite voix, qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de sa mère, lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle était lâche. Lena savait qu'elle ne faisait que reporter l'inévitable mais c'était une conversation dont elle se passerait volontiers.  
Finalement, Lena se retrouva devant une porte rouge comme toutes les autres le long du couloir.

Avec un dernier souffle fortifiant, elle frappa brusquement.  
Il y eut trop de silence et Lena se mit à regarder anxieusement vers l'ascenseur. Peut-être qu'elle avait mal calculé et Clark et Lois travaillaient au Planet aujourd'hui ? Ou peut-être était-il trop tôt et ils faisaient une grasse matinée bien mérité ? Lena rougit à cette pensée. Elle aurait dû appeler à l'avance ou attendre plus tard dans la journée. Lena tournait les talons et retournait à l'hôtel pour réessayer plus tard quand elle entendit de l'intérieur de l'appartement.  
 **-Juste un moment Lena !**

Lena se figea au son de la voix de Clark et son visage devint plus sombre. Lena se maudit d'avoir oublié que Clark pouvait voir à travers les murs et l'avait évidemment vue se retourner pour partir. L'idée d'être vu en montrant une telle faiblesse l'avait fait grincé des dents.  
Avec de lourds pas traînants qui indiquaient que Clark Kent s'approchait de la porte, Lena redressa ses épaules et fit face à la porte.  
La porte rouge craqua et Clark, un peu confus, la regarda avec des yeux confus derrière des lunettes inutilement épaisses. Clark était habillé négligemment dans une épaisse chemise de nuit bleue et avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Lena dit.

**-Mes excuses, vous étiez encore au lit. Je peux revenir plus tard.**

Lena fit un petit pas en arrière, mais elle fut coupée lorsque Clark ouvrit la porte plus grande et répondit.

- **Non, non, nous étions réveillés, nous regardions les nouvelles du matin par une matinée tranquille et rare, que puis-je faire pour toi Lena ? Comment es-tu entrée dans le bâtiment, est-ce que Kara va bien ?**

L'anxiété soudaine de Clark et ses yeux légèrement rétrécis rendirent Lena se maudire à nouveau. Bonne façon de le rendre suspicieux, Lena.

 **-Dans l'ordre : la raison de ma visite est personnelle, je suis une Luthor et j'ai mes entrées,** Lena ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement, ce qui ne fit que rendre les yeux de Clark plus é ! **Et Kara va bien, tu es la deuxième personne en moins de 24 heures à me demander ça… Je suppose que j'aurai dû appeler pour éviter que les personnes que je viens voir ne suspecte le pire… Comme si j'étais toujours l'annonciatrice de mauvaise nouvelle…**

Les épaules de Clark se détendirent légèrement et son visage se détendit infiniment.

 **-Bien, bien,** dit Clark avec un demi-sourire et se gratta maladroitement la nuque avant de demander, **Euh, alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?**  
Lena voulait lever les yeux au ciel face à cet idiot, parce qu'elle perdait son temps précieux lors d'une visite sociale avec quelqu'un qu'elle sait à peine supporter.

 **-Je suis à Métropolis pour les affaires et étant si près de vous, j'ai décidé que je profiterais de la proximité pour venir vous parler de quelque chose ... de personnel ... à propos de Kara.** Dit Lena avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir avant de dire avec un sourcil levé, **Cela serait mieux qu'on discute en privé.**  
Clark commença où il se tenait et se regarda, semblant réaliser qu'il avait gardé Lena à sa porte comme une vendeuse non désirée.  
Avec une légère rougeur et en tirant sa chemise de nuit plus serrée, Clark recula et fit signe à Lena d'entrer.

**-Désolé, s'il te plait, entre. Un café ?**

Lena passa devant Clark avec un pas rapide.

**-Merci et s'il te plait.**

L'appartement n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. C'était des bois sombres et un éclairage bas, un design plus classique que ce que l'immeuble d'appartements moderne impliquerait. Un vaste salon a saigné dans une cuisine-salle à manger. À chaque extrémité du salon, deux bureaux débordaient de papiers et de dossiers. Derrière chacun une vitrine, chacun rempli de prix de verre étincelant et de trophées brillants. Celui qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce débordait et la forme distincte d'une médaille dorée de Pulitzer était encadrée. Lena réduisit le petit sourire qu'elle ressentait en voyant Lois surpasser de toute évidence son mari.

Lois Kent, née Lane entra dans la pièce. Sa puissance non moins diminuée par le fait qu'elle portait un pyjama de soie lilas pâle que si elle portait une armure.  
Lois marcha vers la cuisine, coupant devant Lena comme si elle était à peine là et sans reconnaître que son apparence dans sa maison était une singularité alors qu'elle commença à tripoter la machine à café en disant.

 **-Assieds-toi Luthor. Je vais faire le café sinon Smallville t'empoisonnera.** Lena se raidit au commentaire désinvolte, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse en faire quelque chose, Lois continua. **Je jure que je ne sais pas comment on le prend pour un humain, seul un extraterrestre peut faire un si mauvais café, puis boire la boue, qu'il a créé et ne pas en mourir du fait de son amertume.**

Lena se détendit légèrement, apaisée par la présence de Lois. La femme brutalement honnête et coupante avait toujours rendu Lena plus à l'aise. En dépit d'être un journaliste impitoyable, Lena sentit que Lois était plus ouverte à elle et à la relation de Kara, plus accueillante. Elle se sentait une parenté étrange avec la femme, la seule personne qui pouvait même commencer à comprendre les bizarreries et les contraintes d'aimer un Super.  
Clark fronça les sourcils et se moqua des mots de sa femme alors qu'il s'asseyait à la table à manger tout en indiquant le siège en face de lui.

Lena se déplaça vers la table et resta assise à regarder Lois pendant qu'elle préparait un café. Clark semblait content de laisser le silence se prolonger jusqu'à ce que sa femme ait fini et Lena était plus qu'heureuse de se livrer à ce moment de paix. Du coin de l'œil, Lena pouvait voir les yeux de Clark légèrement rétrécis comme s'il essayait de donner un sens à sa présence chez lui.

Lois transporta savamment trois tasses blanche de café et s'assit à côté de son mari.

Lena sirota le café et fut agréablement surprise par la qualité du breuvage.

Lena fredonna et regarda Lois.

**-C'est délicieux.**

Lois donna un demi-haussement d'épaules et son sourcil se leva comme le regard breveté de Lena.

 **-Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu ici pour discuter de la qualité de mon café ?**  
Lena posa sa tasse avec un doux bruit et regarda entre Lois et Clark. Rien n'allait l'aider, donc il fallait qu'elle se jette à l'eau. Avec un soupir, Lena s'adossa à sa chaise et se concentra sur l'espace entre Lois et Clark.

 **-Je suis là pour te parler du mariage,** dit Lena, délibérément ne dirigeant pas son commentaire sur Lois ou Clark en particulier.

Clark sembla se raidir de nouveau et se pencha en avant, ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa voix se fit soudainement basse.

 **-Le mariage, il y a un problème ?**  
La voix de Clark contenait l'accusation subtile que Lena avait fait quelque chose de mal.  
 **-En quelque sorte,** répondit-elle en tripotant le manche de sa tasse.  
 **-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?** Demanda Clark, sa voix immédiatement remplie d'accusations mais aussi de menaces.  
Lena sentit ses épaules se serrer alors qu'elle réagissait au changement de ton.

Lois regardait Lena et, voyant son langage corporel nerveux et fermé, elle pouvait voir la tension dans le corps de Lena que Clark ne voyait pas. Lois ne laissait pas ses instincts de journaliste être embrumés par l'émotion ou les préjugés comme son mari, qui avait toujours une haine pour n'importe qui portant le nom de Luthor. Lois agrippa doucement la cuisse de son mari sous la table, le retenant alors qu'elle parla.

 **-Y a-t-il un problème avec le lieu ou la liste des invités ? Si Kara s'inquiète toujours de la sécurité de la ville, je suis sûr que nous pourrons lui couvrir une partie de la ligue pendant la cérémonie ?** Demanda Lois, offrant des possibilités non hostiles envers Lena pour l'inciter à parler. Lois savait qu'avec la richesse et l'influence de Lena, il y avait très peu de problèmes qu'elle pourrait avoir avec le mariage, mais demander gentiment était sans doute la bonne façon de comprendre la présence matinale de Lena dans leur appartement.  
Les lèvres de Lena se recroquevillèrent en un sourire à moitié amusé à la question de Lois.

 **-Tu es étonnamment proche de la vérité comme d'habitude Lois, le lieu pose problème, ainsi que la date, les tenues et la cérémonie.** répondit sarcastiquement Lois.

Les yeux de Lois s'étaient élargis à la liste des problèmes alors que Clark semblait confus et en colère.

 **-Je ne comprends pas,** dit-il.  
Les lèvres de Lena se recroquevillèrent en un sourire légèrement plus cruel.

**-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris que tu sois confus par tout ce qui a trait à Kara ?**

Clark devint rigide à l'attaque, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer avec colère, Lois intervint.  
 **-Explique toi, Lena !** Demanda Lois, son ton était aigu et sa gentillesse disparaissait un peu du fait de voir Lena contrarier son mari.

Lena a délibérément mal interprété la question. Elle savait que Lois posait des questions sur le mariage, mais Lena se sentait exposée et être là pour demander de l'aide la rend furieuse.  
 **-Eh bien, vu qu'il a rejeté Kara, sa seule famille de sang vivante, une petite fille alien confuse à la porte de quelques inconnus et a couru jouer au héros, je ne suis pas du tout surpris qu'il soit confus par tout ce que Kara fait ou veut !** Déclara avec force Lena.  
Clark devint rouge de colère et sa mâchoire se raidit comme s'il avait été frappé.  
 **-Je l'ai protégée de mes ennemis, comme votre putain de frère, j'avais à peine 24 ans, pauvre, vivant dans une ville bruyante, dans un appartement crasseux avec une chambre à coucher, que diable devais-je faire ?**

Clark grogna entre ses dents serrées.  
 **-Être sa famille, venir la voir plus souvent, être présent comme sa putain de famille comme elle l'aurait fait pour toi ... A 13 ans elle avait plus de courage et de loyauté que toi tu n'en auras jamais. Elle ne t'aurait jamais abandonné, elle aurait volé des banques, transformé du charbon en diamants avec ses mains nues, soulevé des trésors du fond des océans... n'importe quoi pour te garder… Alors que toi, toi…**  
Lena commençait à perdre le contrôle devait cet idiot égoïste, utilisant les confessions privées que Kara avait partagées avec elle à propos de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de penser lors des premiers jours avec Danvers, quand Lois intervint.

 **-Assez !** Cria Lois. Clark grimaça au volume et Lena se mordit la langue en fermant la bouche.  
 **-Nom de Dieu, vous deux vous agissez comme des enfants, cette connerie de Super/Luthor doit cesser ou je jure devant Dieu que je le dis à Kara et qu'elle va s'occuper de vous deux, comme il faut.** Menaça Lois. Lena et Clark grimaçaient à la seule pensée de cela.  
 **-Maintenant, je suppose qu'il y a une vraie raison pour laquelle tu es venu ici Lena, alors accouche ou fous le camp de chez nous.** Exigea Lois, sa patience avait disparu. Clark grimaça à la langue de sa femme et regarda froidement Lena.

Lena retint son regard pendant une minute avant de laisser tomber son visage dans sa main.  
 **-Merde !** Elle jura avec émotion. **J'avais tout ce discours dans la tête, prêt à mendier et à supplier, mais je suppose que j'ai tout merdé ... Même pour Kara, je ne peux pas faire ça correctement…** Lena jure, se réprimandant mentalement. Lena jura encore dans sa tête, peu importe la petite chance qu'elle avait de faire en sorte que Clark l'aide. Elle devrait appeler les autres, elle avait tout merdé.  
Lena se leva en se préparant à partir et essayant d'étrangler les larmes déçues et en colère. Elle est juste une Luthor. Elle ne savait que tout foutre en l'air, tout ruiner. Enfer, même Lillian serait fâchée contre elle, cela aurait dû être une simple négociation mais Lena a laissé l'émotion la ruiner.

La grimace de Clark glissa tandis que Lena jurait avec véhémence et il faillit glisser de sa chaise en apercevant les larmes qui remplissaient les yeux de Lena. Les Luthor ne pleure pas. Clark pouvait entendre Lex répéter le mantra avec une centaine d'autres. Les Luthor ne montre pas leur émotion.  
La rupture absolue du masque de Luthor que portait Lena donna à Clark le premier aperçu de ce que sa jeune cousine voyait dans cette femme.  
 **-Attends,** appela Clark, levant partiellement une main dans un geste apaisant. **Si c'est pour Kara, alors nous devons en discuter.**

Lena sembla se figer et analysa le visage de Clark. Voyant son hostilité temporairement enfouie, Lena s'arrêta, espérant que ce n'était peut-être pas une cause perdue.  
Lentement, jetant un coup d'œil entre Lois et Clark, Lena s'assit à nouveau.  
Avec un doux soupir, Lena regarda son café. Garder ses yeux sur son public semblait aider.  
Lena laissa échapper l'origine de tout ce gâchis.  
 **-Tu sais que Kara a du mal à trouver une robe de mariée ?**

Les sourcils de Clark se froncèrent sur le sujet apparemment insignifiante, mais Lois se redressa et ses yeux se mirent à clignoter alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre pourquoi c'était si important.  
 **-Je suis allée avec Kara et Alex quand elles sont venues ici trouver une robe, nous avons dû faire une douzaine de magasins, il y avait des robes magnifiques, mais Kara a dit qu'aucune ne convenait.** Informa Lois.  
Clark acquiesça.

**-Je m'en souviens, mais être pointilleuse sur la robe n'est pas inhabituel pour les mariées.**

Lena renifla doucement.

 **-Et à quoi ressemblerait la robe qui « conviendrait » à Kara, selon toi ?** demanda-t-elle.  
Les sourcils de Clark se froncèrent et il eut l'air perplexe.

**-Euh, je ne sais pas ... Kara a toujours eu des goûts plutôt simples, des robes d'été et … c'est tout ce à quoi je pense en fait…**

Les yeux de Lois battaient plus vite et ses lèvres articulaient les mots alors qu'elle essayait d'analyser la signification cachée.  
 **-Ce n'est pas que Kara ait des goûts ordinaires, bien au contraire, si vous regardez son art, c'est juste qu'elle ne se soucie pas vraiment de la mode humaine, cela n'a pas vraiment de sens pour elle au-delà de l'esthétique la plus basique.** Répondit Lena.

Clark avait l'air encore plus confus mais les yeux de Lois s'étaient légèrement élargis.

 **-Une robe de mariée humaine ne pourrait jamais avoir raison à Kara.** Murmura Lois, des traces de compréhension et de tristesse se faisaient sentir dans son ton alors qu'elle se tournait vers son mari.

Lena acquiesça légèrement.

**-Exactement.**

Clark avait juste l'air plus confus.

**-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec une robe de mariée ?**

Lena se mordit la joue pour éviter une réponse mordante à son ignorance.

Lois prit les mains de son mari dans les siennes et répondit doucement.

- **Oh Clark, Kara se souvient de Krypton, elle a probablement rêvé de son mariage alors qu'elle était encore une enfant et contrairement à toi, ces rêves n'étaient pas une cérémonie humaine.**  
Les yeux de Clark s'écarquillèrent puis se refermèrent en signe d'auto-récrimination, des crochets en colère apparaissant autour de sa bouche habituellement souriante  
 **-Oh.** Il gémit à lui-même. **Tu as besoin d'accéder aux données de Kryptonniens sur les vêtements de mariage afin que tu puisses adapter quelque chose pour le mariage ?** Demanda Clark en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder Lena.

Lena mordit plus fort sa joue. Cette réplique bon marché lui montrant à nouveau combien il comprenait peu la culture de Kara et combien elle, sa Kara, elle y la tenait tendrement. Comme si une imitation bon marché, faite pour convenir aux idéaux humains conviendrait à Kara.  
Avec un effort herculéen, Lena secoua doucement la tête et chuchota.

 **-Non, j'ai déjà les motifs des robes de mariée Kryptonniennes et j'ai deux robes faites selon les spécifications exactes, Alex et J'onn m'ont donné accès à l'hologramme Alura.**  
Les visages de Clark et Lois ont tous les deux subis un choc. Que ce soit l'acte de confiance qui avait été conféré à Lena en acceptant qu'elle une Luthor puisse entrer en contact avec ou qu'elle faisait faire des robes exactement à la mode Kryptonnienne.

 **-Alors de quoi as-tu besoin ?** Demanda Clark confus. Lois regardait Lena avec une crainte naissante comme si elle avait déjà saisi l'ampleur de ce que Lena avait en tête.

**-Ce n'est pas seulement les robes que je fais, je veux donner à Kara un mariage Kryptonnien complet. J'onn gère la paperasse. Le style de cérémonie actuel ne signifie pas grand-chose pour moi, mais cela signifie beaucoup pour Kara. Elle reste fidèle à Rao et tant qu'elle est ma femme, tant que je me jure à elle et elle à moi, le style de cérémonie est sans importance. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour rendre la cérémonie authentique dans les moindres détails et Je veux le faire la semaine prochaine comme une surprise.**

Les sourcils de Lois et Clark étaient ébahis, totalement bouche bée.  
Lois fut la première à s'en remettre.

 **-C'est ... une chose merveilleuse à faire pour Kara et un gros engagement, la semaine prochaine, c'est très bientôt.**  
Lena haussa les épaules.  
Clark finit par trouver sa langue.

 **-De quoi exactement as-tu besoin, qu'est-ce qu'une cérémonie traditionnelle implique?**  
Lena se mordit encore la langue pour ne pas faire un commentaire sarcastique. Le dernier fils de Krypton et il ne connaît même pas les détails de l'une des cérémonies les plus sacrées de son peuple.

Lois parla pour Lena alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

 **-Tu ne sais pas ?**  
Clark remua mal à l'aise dans sa chaise.

 **-Tu voulais une cérémonie humaine et c'est ainsi que j'ai été élevé et puis mes parents auraient été contrariés si nous n'avons pas eu un mariage à l'église et les mariages Kryptonnien sont des arrangements basés sur la compatibilité politique et génétique. Cela n'avait pas semblé important après avoir lu ça.**  
Lena utilisait chaque partie de son entraînement de Luthor pour avaler sa rage. Avec quelle négligence Clark rejette son héritage et comment sa compréhension superficielle.

 **-La plupart des mariages Kryptonniens étaient arrangés, probablement plus de 99%, mais pas tous, et même alors, ils étaient encore profondément honorés et sérieux, ils étaient sacrés chez les Kryptonniens, même s'ils embrassaient l'excellence scientifique en tant que race, le mariage Kryptonnien est éternel. Pas de divorce, donc je dirais que c'est une liaison plus sacrée et solennelle qu'aucune cérémonie humaine ne pourrait l'être.** Affirma avec rancœur Lena.  
Les yeux de Clark s'élargirent. Son choc, à sa connaissance prouvée fausse ou la source de la correction, Lena ne pouvait pas le dire.  
Lois agrippa la main de Clark.

**-Alors de quoi as-tu besoin pour cette cérémonie Kryptonnienne ?**

Les épaules de Lena se tendirent alors qu'elle arrivait au cœur de sa requête.  
 **-Il y a deux choses que Kal El peut fournir. Aucun d'entre eux ne sera facile à fournir et le succès de ce plan dépend de son accord,** déclara Lena solennellement. L'invocation de son nom Kryptonnien a donné du poids à sa déclaration. Lena faisait ses demandes du dernier fils de la Maison d'El, pas au déguisement, l'humain Clark Kent.

Lena avait seulement utilisé le nom de naissance de Clark une fois auparavant et ça avait été comme une blague sarcastique après qu'il avait essayé de l'intimider peu après que Kara l'eut informé de leur relation. Une réunion que Lena n'avait jamais informée Kara, de peur qu'elle ne tente de tuer la dernière famille de sang qu'elle a, ou du moins de cesser de lui parler. Clark peut être un âne mais Lena peut comprendre sa prudence, ses préjugés. Lex avait été son ami et l'avait presque détruit. La froideur de Clark envers Lena est née de son désir de protéger sa cousine. Lena pensait personnellement qu'il n'avait aucun droit et agissait un peu tard dans son rôle familial mais Lena semblait incapable de son impitoyable Luthor habituelle quand les gens qui la blessaient voulaient dire quelque chose pour Kara. Lena pardonnerait toute insulte pour maintenir le bonheur de Kara.

Clark s'assit sur son siège et prit la main de sa femme. Son regard était suspect mais un peu plus ouvert.

**-Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?**

Lena laissa échapper le souffle subconscient qu'elle tenait. Fouillant son sac, Lena sortit un mince dossier et le tendit à Clark.

 **-En tant que dernier parent de Kara et de la Maison d'El, tu dois parler en faveur de l'union de Kara,** dit Lena et au moindre serrement de la mâchoire, elle se précipita pour ajouter. **Cela ne signifie pas que tu dois m'approuver moi, il suffit de dire pourquoi Kara est entrée dans cette union, parles de ses qualités et de celles de sa maison qui font de mon entrée dans la maison El, une bonne chose. Tu n'es pas obligé de parler en ma faveur.**  
Clark ouvrit le dossier et le tira entre lui et sa femme qui commença immédiatement à le scanner.  
 **-Tu veux rejoindre la maison de Kara ?** Demanda Clark aussi choqué que méfiant.

Lena sourit.

 **-Publiquement et légalement, nous serons Luthor-Danvers et nous garderons nos noms de façon professionnelle mais dans la cérémonie, en privé ... Je vais rejoindre la Maison d'El. La Maison d'El a une prétention supérieure et personnellement je n'ai aucun désir pour voir le nom de Luthor continuer**. Explique-t-elle sèchement.  
 **-Rejoindre une Maison est une affaire sérieuse dans la culture Kryptonnienne, généralement autorisée seulement par le chef de la maison…** songea Clark en tirant les faits des règles des Maisons Kryptonniennes du fond de sa mémoire.

Avant que Clark ne tente de faire valoir un droit qu'il n'avait pas et Lena envoya plus brusquement et sèchement que nécessaire.

**-Kara, en tant que fille aînée chronologiquement, héritera du titre de Lady El. La maison de Zor était une maison secondaire et leur lignée aurait continué par l'enfant secondaire des parents de Kara s'ils avaient vécu. Les lois sur l'héritage Kryptonnien sont complexes mais l'Hologramme d'Alura m'a assuré qu'en tant que première née et la plus qualifiée de la culture Kryptonnienne, Kara serait le Chef de la Maison d'El et donc c'est sa décision qui compte. Naturellement, je pense qu'elle sera ravie de garder son nom et de m'y inclure dans notre mariage.**

Clark semblait prêt à discuter ce sujet, mais Lois intervint.

 **-Ces déclarations de soutien ressemblent à ce que Clark pourrait dire, mais ça c'est le truc facile, n'est-ce-pas, Luthor ? Quelle est la deuxième chose dont tu as besoin pour ce mariage ?**  
Clark jeta un coup d'œil à Lois et au dossier avec les mots rituels et de nouveau à Lena, ses lunettes tombant sur son nez alors qu'il la regardait.  
Lena put sentir battre son cœur, elle serre ses mains ensemble et les déplaça sous la table pour éviter la tentation de jouer avec la tasse, et avec un souffle ferme elle essaie de mener à sa demande.

 **\- Selon la loi Kryptonnienne, les mariages ne sont reconnus que s'ils sont exécutés sous la lumière de Rao. J'ai quelques enregistrements de Rao dans l'espace profond que je peux diffuser via un programme d'hologramme de mon propre design au-dessus de notre mariage. Les mariages Kryptonniens doivent être effectués sur le sol Kryptonnien, ce qui signifie que le seul endroit où nous pourrions célébrer la cérémonie et la faire reconnaître comme légale par la loi Kryptonnienne serait…**  
Clark a coupé avec dents serrées.

**-Non !**

**-La Forteresse,** finit Lena sans conviction.

Lois agrippa le biceps de son mari et le frotta doucement.  
 **-Tu n'es pas la bienvenue dans la Forteresse, tu penses que je te laisserais entrer, que tu te laisses approcher de cette technologie après ce que ta mère a volé !** éructa Clark.  
 **-Ce n'est pas seulement TA Forteresse, elle appartient à Kara, ton père l'a peut-être crée, mais les cristaux sur lesquels tu te bases, la technologie et l'histoire que tu entends si passionnément, mais que tu ne respectes pas, appartiennent aussi à Kara. Cette Forteresse est le dernier vestige de sa maison, c'est son droit !** Déclara Lena avec véhémence, des larmes coulant des coins de ses yeux. Clark allait parler, mais Lena se leva brusquement, sans souvenir de se tenir debout, son poing martelant la table. **Kara mérite la journée parfaite, le mariage dont elle rêvait, tu es peut-être heureux d'embrasser l'humanité mais Kara pleure chaque jour la perte de sa maison, de ses amis, de sa famille, de sa langue, de ses traditions et de sa culture. Je dois la tenir pendant qu'elle pleure, alors qu'elle a du mal à m'expliquer une partie de son peuple que tu ne comprendras jamais, c'est une chose que je peux lui donner, une seule ! Un mariage qui est le sien ! Et tu veux m'arrêter à cause de ton préjugé ! Tu veux voler son bonheur comme si tu avais raison à cause de quelque chose que mon frère et ma mère ont fait ! C'est un putain de mariage ! Alex, Maggie, J'onn, Kara, M'gann, Lucy, Eliza, Winn, James, toi et Lois vont être là ... qu'est-ce que tu penses que je vais faire ? Me promener pendant mon putain de mariage pour bricoler avec ton ordinateur extraterrestre ? Penses-tu que je fais semblant, que la relation que j'ai avec Kara depuis plus d'un an est un piège ! Tu penses que j'organise un faux mariage juste pour regarder à l'intérieur de ta Forteresse ? Mon Dieu, si ton manque d'intelligence est un signe de reproduction Kryptonnienne « naturelle », je vois pourquoi ils ont utilisé la matrice !** Lena haleta pour reprendre son souffle, toute sa combativité la quittant soudainement et elle s'effondra sur sa chaise, elle avait tellement mal à l'intérieur et se sentait épuisée, vaincue. La voix de Lena chuchota à travers la table à une Lois et Clark clairement stupéfaits. **Tu peux me détester, ça n'a pas d'importance, tu peux penser que je ne suis pas assez bien pour Kara, je suis d'accord, personne n'est assez bien pour elle, elle est parfaite, elle est tout ce que je ne pourrais jamais mériter. J'essaierai pour le reste de ma vie d'être digne d'elle et si cela veut dire se battre avec toi, ou être douloureusement polie avec toi pour plaire à Kara, alors je ferai ça aussi ... Tout ce qui compte, c'est que Kara mérite son mariage parfait. Je ne peux pas lui voler ça comme tout le reste, j'ai dit que je ferais n'importe quoi pour Kara, et je le ferai, je te supplierais même. S'il te plait, s'il te plaît, laisse-nous épouser la Forteresse.**

Les larmes coulèrent rapidement sur les joues de Lena et Clark et Lois restèrent complètement stupéfaits du changement rapide de Lena de la rage à la mendicité vaincue. Clark essayait de comprendre l'étrange créature devant lui. Lena était une Luthor. Lex, Lillian et Lionel n'auraient jamais fait un tel spectacle. Souvent, ils semblaient à peine humains, ils contrôlaient si bien leurs émotions. Les Luthor étaient fiers et puissants, mendier était impensable. Clark aurait pensé que c'était impossible s'il ne l'avait pas vu lui-même. Et tout ce que Lena a fait, pas pour son propre compte, mais pour le bonheur de Kara.  
Lois marcha rapidement jusqu'au comptoir de la cuisine et retourna à Lena avec un petit paquet de mouchoirs. Lena semblait épuisée mais reconnaissante alors qu'elle en prit un dans sa main et commençait à s'essuyer les yeux.

 **-Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?** Demanda l'homme de Fer dans le silence. Sa voix était entre la crainte, le choc et l'incrédulité. La révélation l'avait apparemment pris au dépourvu.  
Lena considéra et rejeta une demi-douzaine de retours sarcastiques, mais avec son épuisement, elle se contenta de croasser.

 **-Oui.**  
Clark avait l'air en conflit et avec une inclinaison confuse de sa tête, il regarda Lois. Des conversations entières semblèrent se passer entre le couple dans ce bref regard, puis Lois hocha la tête, lentement suivie par Clark.  
Clark soupira profondément et inspectant Lena, il demanda.

**-Quand exactement le mariage est-il et avez-vous besoin d'aide pour amener les invités à la Forteresse ?**

Les yeux de Lena sortaient de sa tête et elle s'étouffait avec l'air. Clark avait toujours l'air mécontent mais Lena prenait ce qu'elle pouvait obtenir.

()()()

Le vol de retour à National City cet après-midi était rapide et semblait plus rapide encore puisque Lena s'endormit sur le bref voyage pour la première fois de sa vie. Les deux jours de voyage et le matin chargé d'émotion l'avaient épuisée.  
Kenneth attendait à l'aéroport. Lena décida qu'elle s'occuperait de la dernière personne avant de rentrer chez elle.

Kenneth avait l'air agacé que Lena se dirigea vers le bureau après deux jours de « business » et visiblement pâle et fatiguée. Pourtant, son professionnalisme avait pris le dessus et il l'avait conduite tranquillement au bureau.  
Lena sortit de son ascenseur et ses yeux se fixèrent sur Jess qui semblait choquée de voir son patron.  
 **-Miss Luthor, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, je veux dire ... comment s'est passé ton voyage ?** Demanda Jess en se précipitant pour attraper son iPad et se lever de son bureau.

Lena sourit faiblement à sa fidèle amie et assistante personnelle.  
 **-Jess, depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous pour moi ?** Questionna Lena plutôt que de répondre.  
Jess avait semblé surprise par la question plutôt étrange mais avait immédiatement répondu, avec un regard confus.

 **-4 ans, Miss Luthor.**  
Lena hocha la tête, à cette information qu'elle avait déjà.

 **-Et combien de fois as-tu mis à terre des concurrents qui ont essayé de te braconner ou de t'utiliser contre moi ?** Demanda Lena alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte de son bureau.

Le visage de Jess devint dur et ses yeux froids.

**-Plus d'une douzaine de Miss Luthor.**

Lena sourit de façon inattendue et marmonna.

**-C'est ce que je pensais, rejoins-moi dans mon bureau Jess, ne t'occupe pas de l'IPad. Après cette conversation, je rentre chez ma fiancée.**

Lena entra dans son bureau et, d'un pas hésitant, une Jess confuse et légèrement inquiète la suivit.  
Lena lui fit signe d'aller sur le canapé.

**-S'il te plaît, assis-toi Jess, et à partir de maintenant, j'insiste pour que tu m'appelle Lena en privé, je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais tu ne l'utilises que par intermittence, j'insiste pour que tu utilises mon vrai nom et pour que tu me tutoies en privé.**

Jess regardait Lena comme si elle ne savait pas si son patron était toujours sain et sûr.  
 **-Miss Luthor** … commença Jess, mais elle se corrigea immédiatement devant le regard acéré que Lena lui avait donné, **Je veux dire Lena, pourquoi…** **De quoi s'agit-il** **?**  
Lena sembla soudain anxieuse et hésitante, une rougeur douce traçant ses joues et ses doigts se tordant nerveusement dans la queue de sa chemise.

 **-J'ai réévalué les choses récemment, tu fais beaucoup pour moi, Jess ... Plus que je ne suis sûre,** Lena leva un sourcil vers Jess, **et quand j'avais besoin d'aide avec Kara, tu étais là. Tu avais préparé ce dossier. Tu es loyale et travailleuse et j'espère que je peux t'appeler une amie. L'un des rares que j'ai.** Jess avait l'air surprise et avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, Lena intervient **. Je sais que nous interagissons qu'au travail mais j'aimerais que nous commencions à déjeuner, à socialiser ensemble et j'apprécie nos conversations quand nous nous éloignons du sujet ... Je voudrais que ça arriver plus souvent.** Jess acquiesça presque automatiquement, un doux sourire inclinant ses lèvres. Lena laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant le signe de la tête et continua. **Alors avec ça en tête, j'aimerais bien que tu sois mon invitée à mon mariage ?**  
Jess sourit largement maintenant.

 **-J'aimerais bien, je vais réserver le jour de congé.**  
Lena sourit en réponse mais la nervosité envahit son visage alors qu'elle poursuivait.

**-Comme tu le sais, j'ai avancé le mariage à la semaine prochaine comme une surprise pour Kara, mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que le mariage suivra les traditions de la famille de naissance de Kara.**

Lena leva un sourcil difficile à Jess, attendant de voir si elle réagirait.  
Les yeux de Jess s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant qu'elle puisse geler son visage dans un regard doux et agréable.

 **-Oh, sa ... famille de naissance, ça va être ... je veux dire ... comment ... sa famille était une première nation, une nation indienne…** Essaya de comprendre Jess avec hésitation.  
Lena essaya de supprimer son sourire.  
Voyant le sourire de son patron, Jess craqua.

 **-Oh merde, tu vas avoir un mariage Kryptonnien !?**  
 **-Oui, je savais que tu le savais !** Hurla presque Lena.

Jess roula des yeux.

 **-Elle porte seulement des lunettes et elle est tellement solaire... Bien sûr, je savais qu'elle était une de la super-héroïne... le fait que tu fasses des yeux sexy à Kara et SuperGirl a aussi aidé.** Dit sournoisement Jess avec un sourire malicieux.  
Lena rigola et jeta un petit coussin à Jess.

-Non, je ne fais pas ça.  
Jess renifla.

 **-Retour au but, un mariage Kryptonnien, comment cela fonctionne-t-il?**  
Lena sourit.

**-C'est une surprise, et en parlant de surprises, j'ai besoin d'appeler Alex pour que tu puisses signer des contrats de non divulgations pour que tu puisses venir au mariage, prépare-toi à des regards menaçants et à un agent secret en colère quand elle apprendra que tu connais l'identité de Kara.**

Jess se leva et sortit du bureau.

 **-Rentre chez ta fiancée Lena, je peux gérer Alex Danvers, et si tout le reste échoue, je dirai juste à Alex que tu m'as parlé de Kara.**  
Lena se leva pour soulever son sac pour partir quand le commentaire la frappa.

 **-Tu ne ferais pas ça !** Lena murmura durement alors qu'elle se précipitait après Jess.

Ce soir-là, Lena s'assit calmement sur son canapé, enroulée autour de Kara. Elle était si heureuse d'être à la maison et Kara lui avait montré à quel point elle lui manquait. Les deux derniers jours étaient émotifs et stressants, mais Kara en valait la peine et le plan de Lena allait marcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ()()()  
> Et voilà ! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop d'erreur…  
> L'auteure va nous faire une suite dans quelques semaines, parce qu'elle est surbookée !  
> ()()()  
> Un commentaire?   
> ()()()


	4. La surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rappel : ceci est une traduction dûment autorisée par l'auteur Saha4haji.  
> Je m'excuse pour toute erreur de français ou de traduction.

**Chapitre 4 : La surprise**

 

Kara retournait au travail après un déjeuner plutôt insatisfaisant à Noonans, jetant un coup d'œil distrait sur son téléphone, espérant que Lena rappellerait malgré le caractère peu crédible de cette éventualité. Lena avait quitté leur lit presque immédiatement. Une téléconférence transatlantique matinale l'avait _volée_ avant que Kara ne se réveille. Kara savait qu’elle allait être envoyée promener par Jess si elle tentait une visite « déjeuner surprise ». Kara avait fait la moue mais Lena avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas éviter son intensive journée. Le rappel que Lena avait besoin de travailler plus pour qu'elle puisse se permettre de prendre du temps pour leur mariage, dans moins de six mois, avant même que l’annonce soit faite… A cette pensée, Kara se sentit simultanément extatique et nauséeuse. Extatique au rappel qu'elle épouserait l'amour de sa vie. Kara se sentait coupable en toute honnêteté. Lena, qui était toujours si occupée que ce n'était pas juste. Alex, Maggie, Eliza et même Lois avaient été formidables pour l’aider, mais Kara savait qu'elle souriait et ne faisait que faire ce qu’elles voulaient… Elles géraient tout… C'est juste que tout semble si ... alien…

Les souvenirs de Kara à propos de Krypton disparaissent peu à peu, même si elle déteste l'admettre. Pourtant, l'un des plus forts était le mariage de son oncle Jor-El. Le mariage était formel mais beau. Les vêtements royaux, la chaleur fraîche de Rao au plafond et la simple révérence des vœux perpétuels. Kara se souvient que sa mère et sa tante Astra lui avait souri et l’avait taquinée qu'un jour, elle aussi aurait un si beau mariage. C'était l'un des rares souvenirs où sa mère et sa tante étaient d'accord et étaient heureuses. Kara se souvient de sa petite participation, elle avait appris cela avec son grand-père : donner Solennellement Son Approbation pour le Mariage, Exaltant les vertus du marié et les avantages de rejoindre la Maison d'El. Kara s'était sentie si fière… de faire partie de sa famille à ce moment-là, de son héritage et du lien étroit qui l'entourait, qui la liait aux autres. Elle n'avait voulu rien de plus que d'être elle, où elle était, avec ceux qu’elle aimait.

Tout cela n’était plus rien… Ce n’était plus qu’un souvenir nostalgique, un rêve impossible. Krypton n’était plus. Les saintes guildes de Rao n’étaient plus. Elle était la dernière Kryptonienne à avoir assisté à un mariage traditionnel. Kara grimace en pensant au mariage de Clark. Lois avait été donnée comme un bien par son père, les vœux qui étaient destinés à « lier à vie », n’étaient qu’une simplement formalité, un simple et ridicule contrat juridique, facilement rompu. C’était ce que le mariage terrestre représentait. Les vœux de mariage sont prononcés dans une langue étrangère qui ne connaissait rien de la nature véritablement éternelle des vœux Kryptonniens. Personne n'avait parlé en faveur du mariage, les invités se sont contentés de témoigner en silence et de prononcer des paroles de félicitations à la réception et des discours fastidieux. Le prêtre officiant pour un dieu avec lequel elle n'avait aucun lien, un dieu qui était un homme et un esprit mais qui sacrifiait également son fils. L'idée était odieuse pour Kara. Rao était la lumière, un symbole de leur étoile, l'idée d'un pouvoir englobant qui donnait lumière, vie et connaissance. Un tel concept a été à peine conceptualisé par leurs ancêtres comme une vaste étoile qui était le centre de leur galaxie, pas une simple forme mortelle, humaine. L'idée que Rao se sacrifierait lui-même, son propre fils… Pour Rao, la famille passait avant tout… Donc le concept de Dieu qui sacrifierait son fils était pour Kara un Crime, une Trahison de sa foi… Une abomination, un blasphème… Et pourtant, c'est ce qui attendait Kara. Elle se donnait à Lena après que Clark l'ait fait descendre l’allée, pour la céder comme un bien, alors qu'elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche délicate qui ne montre ni la force ni la souveraineté de sa grande Maison et devant un dieu qu'elle ne reconnaît pas.

Kara secoua la tête alors qu'elle traversait la rue, fronçant à nouveau les sourcils devant son téléphone. Peu importait, elle choisirait une robe et épouserait Lena parce qu’elle l’aimait et qu’elle voulait être sa femme. C'était la partie importante. Vouloir être lié à Lena était tout ce qui comptait, déclarer au monde entier qu’elles étaient « un », « un pour toujours et à jamais ». Le comment était sans importance. Le téléphone dans la main de Kara vibra à nouveau. Le message de James l'informant qu'il était dehors en train de suivre une piste pour un article. Kara grogna. Alex avait déjeuné de façon « romantique » avec Maggie pour leur anniversaire. Winn était coincé au DEO avec J’onn effectuant un examen de la cybersécurité. Il semblait que tout le monde était occupé sauf Kara aujourd'hui.  
Kara fourra son téléphone dans son sac avec un grognement et se mit à traverser la foule alors qu'elle grimpait les marches de Catco.

 **-Hé cousine,** se fit entendre avec un doux accent du Kansas.

Kara se tourna vers le pilier qu'elle avait passé, là où son cousin était adossé. Clark était plongé dans son personnage civil, les épaules repliées, le costume froissé et les lunettes épaisses dissimulant parfaitement Kal-El, l'homme le plus fort de la planète, c’était l’humain, pas Superman. Kara n'avait jamais réussi à se cacher autant. En tant que Kara Zor-El et Kara Danvers, elle était toujours Kara. Son personnage civil est juste un masque qui cachait ce qu’elle était, un simple masque alors que Kal portait l’entièreté de son humanité comme un costume parfaitement taillé pour lui.

S'oubliant pour une seconde, Kara se précipita vers son cousin. La solitude de sa journée la quittant et son cœur bondit de joie tandis qu'elle le regardait. Le sourire qu'elle tira à son cousin aurait pu alimenter de petites villes en électricité. Leurs corps se sont affrontés et Kara serra son cousin alors qu'elle ne pouvait que l'embrasser. Toute sa force et tout son amour dans les bras.

 **-Clark !** Cria Kara joyeusement.

Clark laissa échapper un petit "ouff" à son étreinte mais lui rendit son étreinte avec une force égale. Pendant un moment, ils étaient les deux seules personnes au monde. Leur propre aliénation oubliée un instant dans les bras de l’autre, unie à l’autre personne avec laquelle ils peuvent être eux-mêmes physiquement, du moins en l'absence de lumière solaire.

 **-Content de me voir Kara ?** Clark se mit à rire.

Kara fredonna doucement dans la poitrine solide de son cousin, se délectant de sa chaleur plus qu’humaine, de son parfum familial et de son étreinte de fer.

Finalement, Kara se retira.

**-Que fais-tu ici ? Tu cherches un scoop ?**

Clark eut un sourire en coin.

 **-Quoi ? Un homme ne peut-il pas rendre visite à sa petite cousine ?** Demanda Clark avec une fausse indignation et une fausse innocence.

Kara sourit et le prit par le bras alors qu'elle commençait à marcher autour du bâtiment de Catco.

**-Eh bien, à moins qu'il y ait une histoire ou une urgence professionnelle, tu appelles généralement quand tu viens, Clark…**

Clark lui rendit son sourire, mais sa propre culpabilité se développa dans sa poitrine alors qu’il repensait rapidement à toutes les visites qu’il avait faites récemment à Kara. Il en vint à la triste conclusion que contrairement à elle, il n’était jamais _simplement_ venu lui rendre visite. Kara se rendait à Métropolis pour le déjeuner sur un coup de tête ou juste pour un câlin si elle avait assisté à un combat de Superman à la télévision qui l'avait inquiété. Clark ne l'avait jamais fait et il réalisa un instant qu'il avait peut-être oublié sa relation avec sa cousine.

Résolu à faire mieux, Clark tira Kara plus près de son bras pour la serrer très fort et laisser échapper un rire légèrement forcé.

 **-En fait, je suis venu te surprendre avec quelque chose, en quelque sorte.** Admit Clark, jouant nerveusement avec ses lunettes.

Les yeux de Kara devinrent énormes et son sourire s’épanouit à un nouveau niveau de brillance.

 **-Oh, oh dis-moi, dis-moi !** Dit Kara en s'éloignant pour faire face à son cousin et commença à bondir d'excitation. Clark vit la tête de chiot de sa cousine, et il faillit craquer, mais avec la force de Superman, il résista presque douloureusement.

 **-Hey ! Pas de tricherie. Je suis d'accord avec Alex pour dire que cette moue devrait être déclarée « arme de destruction massive »** Clark se recroquevilla lorsqu'il ramena Kara vers lui et commença à se diriger vers une allée, située à l'arrière de Catco.

Kara fit une moue plus dure.

 **-Très bien, je vais deviner ! Mmm, Oh mon Rao ! Lois est enceinte ?!** Cria Kara.

Clark s'étouffa soudainement dans l'air et faillit trébucher alors qu'il marchait. Son visage devint tout rouge et agitant ses mains de manière apaisante alors qu'il essayait de calmer Kara.

 **-Quoi ? Non !** Bafouilla Clark. Son rougissement monta plus haut sur son visage et rampa sous son col. Il toussa un peu **, Euh, pas encore de toute façon.**

 **-Oh, désolé** murmura Kara en essayant de se retenir.

Clark sourit et attira Kara dans l'allée. Après une rapide vérification aux rayons X, il tira sa chemise pour révéler le fameux blason de la maison d'El.

Avec un sourcil haussant les sourcils, Clark sourit à son cousin.

**-Pourquoi ne pas te montrer ta surprise… c'est si tu peux suivre ?**

Avant que Kara ne puisse répondre, Clark se retourna et sauta dans les airs en costume de Superman avec un rire éclatant.

 **-Hé, c’est pas juste, tricheur !** Hurla Kara avant de lui emboîter le pas.

()()()

Les cousins volaient dans les airs, montant et descendant alors qu'ils essayaient de se dépasser l’un l’autre. Kara rit alors qu'elle rattrapa finalement son cousin et lui agrippa la cheville en plein vol. Clark poussa un cri aigu avant de se délivrer de son emprise et de prendre une direction plus déterminée. Par accord silencieux, Kara se contenta de se mettre à côté de son cousin, prenant plaisir à partager les cieux avec lui.

Il était vite devenu évident pour Kara qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Forteresse et elle fronça les sourcils mais Clark se contenta de hausser les épaules et de dire : «  **C'est une surprise !**  » Criant un peu par-dessus le vent, alors qu'ils prenaient de la vitesse. Kara se renfrogna mais se pencha en avant pour augmenter encore un peu sa vitesse, prenant l'avantage alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers leur destination.  
Ils pourraient être à la Forteresse dans moins de dix minutes s’ils s’efforçaient de voler, mais comme Clark ne semblait pas pressée, Kara se retint à peu près à la moitié de la vitesse. Leur rythme tranquille leur permet de profiter du confort tranquille de la compagnie de chacun. Malgré la distance qui séparait leurs circonstances, il y avait toujours un niveau de confort entre les cousins, un confort que seule une famille peut avoir.

Kara était nerveuse. Elle pouvait compter sur sa main le nombre de fois où ils avaient visité la forteresse ensemble. Bien que la forteresse soit fabriquée à partir de la technologie kryptonienne, qu’elle soit faite de cristaux kryptonniens et abrite ce qu’il reste des connaissances de la Maison d’El, la Forteresse avait toujours semblé être plus à Kal qu’à elle. C'était censé être à elle. Il était prévu qu'elle trouve Kal-El après avoir atterri et elle était censée utiliser la technologie de son pod pour créer un lieu sûr où ils auraient pu vivre et grandir ensemble. Ils auraient été pris en charge par des robots Kalex. Dans la Forteresse, élevé par Kara et les robots, ils auraient pris le temps d’étudier la Terre et ses habitants pour trouver une manière sûre d’interagir avec eux. Ce plan avait détruit par la zone fantôme. La forteresse était située dans l'Arctique au lieu de se trouver dans l'une des forêts tropicales les plus reculées et les plus montagneuses de la planète, comme l'avait prévu Kara. Le meilleur climat des forêts aurait été plus agréable et la capacité de se cacher de la forteresse auraient été bien plus efficace que là où Kal avait choisi de mettre la Forteresse. Kara avait eu l'idée de prendre des cristaux et une copie des archives de la Maison d'El et de créer sa propre forteresse à la fin de son adolescence, mais l'idée semblait superflue à ce moment-là. Elle craignait de se retirer dans sa propre forteresse, jusqu'aux derniers vestiges de sa planète et de ne jamais en sortir. La tentation de se cacher dans ce fragment de sa Maison perdue est trop grande.

La Forteresse était la leur, mais elle ressemblait plus à Kal-El. Les statues géantes de ses parents dans la glace et le fait qu'il l'utilisait, la décorant et la rendant sienne, depuis presque une décennie avant même son arrivée sur Terre, rendaient ce sentiment omniprésent. Même le robot Kalex et les ordinateurs Kryptonniens de la forteresse étaient programmés pour communiquer en anglais comme première langue par défaut.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans le cercle polaire arctique, Kal prenant la tête, se laissa tomber verticalement alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le gouffre qui permettait de cacher l'entrée de la forteresse.

Suivant son cousin, Kara, ne put réprimer son choc en voyant la porte déjà ouverte et le vaisseau de J’onn posé à l’extérieur dans sa forme rouge habituelle. Kara se laissa tomber plus rapidement et rejoignit le vaisseau. Sa main se posa vers l'un des quatre moteurs et sentit la chaleur résiduelle. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps que le vaisseau était ici.

J’onn et Clark ont peut-être enterré la hache de guerre, mais ils n’étaient guère susceptibles de conspirer pour faire une surprise à Kara.

_De quoi s'agissait-il ?_

Kara se tourna vers Clark où il se tenait à la porte menant à la forteresse.

 **-Que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda Kara alors que le pli se formait entre ses sourcils. Elle manquait d’information… Cela n’avait pas de sens.

Clark n'offrit qu'un petit sourire doux et affectueux. Il leva la main en signe d'ancien geste kryptonnien de bienvenue et de confiance :

 **-Fais-moi confiance, cousine, sokao ?** Demanda-t-il en ajoutant le mot «s'il te plaît» en kryptonnien.  
Kara sentit son cœur se perdre. Clark parlait si rarement leur langue maternelle qu'elle sentit immédiatement l'importance de ce moment.

Sans autre mot, elle se dirigea vers son cousin, plaçant sa main dans la sienne et répondant:

**-zhindif, te zrhythrevium. (Toujours, ma famille)**

Clark lui saisit la main et offrit un petit salut respectueux. Un instant, Kara ressentit une pointe de nostalgie face à l'utilisation correcte de l'étiquette kryptonienne par son cousin. Clark conduisit Kara dans le couloir d'entrée et dans l'atrium accueillant de la forteresse. Les immenses statues de sa tante et de son oncle la surplombaient, mais elles ne portaient aucun intérêt à Kara lorsqu'elle aperçut un petit groupe de personnes rassemblées à leurs pieds. Accélérant, Kara courut jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tienne parmi le groupe de ses amis. Kara ouvrit la bouche pour aller au fond de cette image étrange mais les mots lui manquèrent.

 **-Quoi… comment… pourquoi ?** Kara commença à bégayer en regardant d'un visage à l'autre puis en revenant à Clark qui souriait.

 **-Tout va bien, petit Danvers ?** Demanda Maggie avec des rires à peine retenus, ses fossettes clignotant alors qu'elle étreignait Alex à ses côtés.

 **-Ouais Kara, tu sembles un peu surprise, sœurette.** S’amusa Alex.

 **-Oh, ne sois pas si méchante avec ta sœur Alex, ça doit être très déroutant pour elle** , réprimanda Eliza à la légère. L’effet de la réprimande perdue par son propre sourire à la surprise de sa fille.

Kara était sur le point de répondre lorsqu'un grognement familier résonna de son côté et elle se retourna pour voir Cat Grant debout, enveloppée dans une épaisse fourrure.

 **-Oh, ferme le bouche, Kara, on dirait un poisson, c'est très indigne. Il fait trop froid pour attendre, alors plus vite tu vas faire marcher tes méninges, plus vite nous pourrons nous rendre dans la pièce qui m'était promise, une pièce chauffée pour nous, simples humains.** Rétorqua Cat avec tranchant.

 **-Quoi ? Je ne suis pas… toi, ici ?** Tenta Kara. Cat soupira. Kara réalisa soudain que Jess, la fidèle assistante de Lena se tenait de l’autre côté d’Alex, à moitié cachée par la masse d’un James et de Lucy souriants.  
**-Jess !** Couina Kara, qui se sentait comme si elle tombait. _Ce doit être la 5 ème dimension…_

La voix résonnante de J’on stabilisa Kara alors qu’il s’éloignait de l’arrière du groupe avec son père et Mgann.  
**-Je t'ai averti que ce serait trop pénible pour Kara** , dit-il bruyamment alors qu'il s'avançait pour étreindre chaleureusement Kara tout en se baissant pour lui murmurer à l'oreille: **Sois calme, fille de mon cœur. Tout va bien.**

M’yrnn sourit calmement et lui donna un câlin rassurant avec une « petite-fille » murmurée en guise de salutation.

Kara aperçut Alex grogner et remettre de l'argent à Maggie. Son audition géniale captant le rire bas de Maggie.

**-Je vous ai dit qu'elle était stupidement longue à la détente, parfois…**

**-Que se passe-t-il au nom de Rao, Agent Danvers, pourquoi sont-ils ici**  ? Demanda Kara presque hystériquement alors qu'elle faisait signe à Cat et Jess.

Jess sourit alors que Cat roulait des yeux.

 **-C’est bon, Kara. Elles savent. Ou plutôt ils savaient et nous les avons juste correctement informés. Ils ont signé des clauses de non divulgation et comprennent le secret de la situation.** Dit Alex avec douceur, tout en lançant des regards menaçants et menaçants à Cat et Jess.  
Cat renifla de nouveau et se tourna vers Jess.

 **-Comme si Lena pouvait se cacher pour mettre cela en place. Son voyage dans tout le pays était un cadeau mortel. Une fois que j'ai parlé à l'agent Scully de tout cela, elle a commencé à divaguer nerveusement et elle l'a presque confirmée. Ed Sheeran a mieux caché tout cela que moi. Si elle pensait que cela m’échapperait, elle divaguait. J'aurais organisé ma propre expédition si elle n'avait pas accepté de me faire venir ici. Et Keira, les lunettes ne sont pas un déguisement ! Peu importe ce que toi et le garçon de la ferme en pensez**. Dit Cat, d'une voix cinglante, d'un geste des doigts dans la direction de Clark. Kara et Clark sourirent tous les deux au commentaire et Jess sourit presque de la même manière que Cat.

 **-Les lunettes sont une pauvre couverture, mais voir que Kara et Supergirl regarder mon patron avec la même expression d’envie l'a rendu évident,** répliqua Jess avec méchanceté. Kara rougit furieusement tandis que Maggie tremblait follement de rire à l'arrière-plan.

L'esprit de Kara essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait, qu'est-ce que Cat voulait dire par Lena ?

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça et où est-elle ?_ Il semble que tout le monde est ici, sauf elle.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe !?** Kara gémit misérablement en désespoir de cause, ses yeux jetant les yeux d'une personne à l'autre.

Ils semblèrent tous rire et puis un son parvint aux oreilles de Kara qui effaça tout le reste. De façon impossible, le battement de cœur de Lena était soudainement arrivé.

En tournant, Kara vit Lena, vêtue d'une combinaison de ski moulante, sortant de l'une des portes latérales derrière la base de la statue. Winn la suivait de près, ses pas étant mesurés au même pas que Lena, les bras pliés à la hauteur de la poitrine et portant un étui en métal. Son sourire habituellement nerveux et son langage corporel vacillant étaient absents, remplacés par une grave solennité.

 **-Cette petite réunion est de mon fait, mon amour,** dit doucement Lena alors qu'elle marchait vers Kara.  
**-Lena,** murmura Kara, son nom étant une bénédiction, comme si sa seule présence rendait toute cette folie inutile.

Lena sourit et traversa la cour gelée de l’atrium de la forteresse. Inconsciemment, les mains de Kara tendirent la main et saisirent Lena alors qu’elle arrivait à portée de main.

 **-J'ai une confession à faire à Kara et une question à poser.** Dit Lena avec hésitation, son sourire nerveux. Kara serra les mains de Lena de manière rassurante, elle détestait voir Lena nerveuse. Si Lena avait prévu cela, alors c'était bon, rien d'autre ne comptait. Kara ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Ce n'était pas l'anniversaire de sa sortie en tant que Supergirl, ce n'était pas son anniversaire… Kara n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi cette réunion surprise de toutes les personnes qu'elle aime se déroulait.

Lena prit une inspiration apaisante et expira lentement, regardant son souffle de brouillard.

 **-Je n’étais pas à Metropolis pour affaires la semaine dernière. Je rencontrais des gens pour aider à organiser ça** , expliqua Lena avec de vagues gestes de la main droite qu'elle tira de l'emprise rassurante de Kara.

Les yeux de Kara se tournèrent vers Clark et Lois qui s'étreignaient maintenant légèrement en lui souriant de manière rassurante.

L’esprit de Kara essaya de comprendre cette dernière réalisation hallucinante. Kara n'était pas idiote, elle savait que Clark et Lena ne se toléraient que pour elle, qu'ils coopéreraient de quelque façon que ce soit uniquement pour elle… Que Lena demanderait de l’aide à Clark pour n'importe quoi : c'était incroyable. Une partie du cerveau de Kara rumina sur l’idée qu’elle était peut-être sous l’influence d’une Black Mercy ou d’un être de la cinquième dimension la dérangeait à nouveau.  
Kara hocha lentement la tête et serra à nouveau la main gauche de Lena et demanda:

**-Et ceci mène à ta question ?**

Lena souffrait d'une crise de nerfs soudaine. Elle avait déjà fait cela, Kara avait déjà dit oui, mais allait-elle le faire à la manière kryptonienne, devant tous les êtres importants de leur vie. C'est tellement plus difficile, et si Kara dit non ?

Lena secoua la tête à la pensée auto-dévalorisante. Tirant sa main en arrière, Lena se tenait grande, enfilant son masque de Luthor pour avoir l'assurance de bien faire les choses.  
Sa voix ne tremblait pas, elle ne faiblissait pas. Elle serait aussi sûre et royale que n'importe quel kryptonnien d'une maison digne de Kara. Lena ferma les yeux à Kara et déclara les mots traditionnels.

**-Devant témoins, devant les alliés et les membres de nos maisons, Moi, Lena Lutessa Luthor, matriarche de la noble maison de Luthor, je vous demande, Kara Zor-El Danvers, matriarche de la maison d'El d'accepter ma requête pour joindre votre maison. Acceptez-vous de nous lier sous la lumière de Rao pour que ma grandeur devienne la grandeur de votre maison et que tous sachent que nous sommes un ? Porterez-vous mon bracelet et marcherez, liés avec moi, ensemble dans cette vie et ensemble à la lumière de Rao quand nous nous reverrons ?**

La bouche de Kara s’était ouverte, bouche bée, à la première phrase. Quand son cerveau réalisa que les mots de Lena étaient une traduction de la demande formelle de lien, elle sentit son cœur se contracter puis se précipiter dans un sprint. Les larmes ont rempli ses yeux. C'est un rêve. Ça doit être. Comment Lena pourrait-elle savoir à ce sujet et pourquoi ?

Le silence après la question de Lena augmenta et Lena commença à s'agiter subtilement sous les yeux choqués de sa bien-aimée.

La bouche de Kara se ferma brusquement et ses yeux s'adoucirent alors qu'elle faisait un petit pas vers Lena. Dans un murmure qu’elles seulement pouvaient entendre, elle demanda.

**-Comment as-tu appris ces mots ? Pourquoi ?**

Il n'y avait pas de récrimination dans les questions, juste de la crainte. Lena rougit et ses yeux passèrent derrière Kara à la foule qui la regardait qui attendait avec impatience la réponse de Kara.  
Lena avala à travers une gorge sèche.

 **-J'ai réalisé que ton idée d'un mariage était peut-être différente de la mienne. Tu as ta religion et tes traditions… Mais je m’y étais peu interessée, mais j’ai compris alors que tu n’arrivais pas à choisir ta robe que ce n’est pas comme ça que tu voulais te marier… Alors j'ai parlé avec le programme Alura et nous y voilà…** Lena rougit timidement, un demi-haussement d'épaules jouant le poids de ses actions.  
**-Oh, Lena,** murmura Kara, la tête penchée sur le côté alors qu'elle tombait un peu plus amoureuse de cette femme. Kara prit doucement le visage de Lena en coupe et l'embrassa chastement. **Je t'aime. Me marier avec toi, c'est tout ce qui compte…**

Lena la coupa.

**-Pas de ça, Kara. Tu as tellement perdu, et chaque jour, tu abandonnes un autre petit morceau de toi-même pour te fondre dans ce monde, pour être avec moi. En public, tu ne peux pas utiliser le nom de ta maison, mais ici, je peux le prendre. Ici et maintenant, nous pouvons nous marier comme tu le souhaite. Ceci, c'est une petite chose que je peux te donner.**

Kara sourit émerveillée devant sa fiancée et fit un signe de tête en arrière. Lena était sur le point de paniquer parce qu'elle était rejetée lorsque Kara a appelé d'une voix forte, claire et forte.

**-Devant témoins, devant les alliés et les membres de nos maisons, Moi, Kara Zor-El Danvers, matriarche de la Maison d'El, j'accepte votre requête Lena Lutessa Luthor, matriarche de la noble Maison de Luthor, et vous permets de vous joindre à ma maison. Lier à la lumière de Rao afin que votre grandeur devienne la grandeur de ma maison et que tous sachent que nous sommes un. Je porterai votre bracelet comme vous porterez le mien et nous marcherons ensemble dans cette vie et ensemble à la lumière de Rao quand nous nous reverrons.**

Le sourire de Lena était presque blessant, il était si large et les acclamations sonores résonnèrent du groupe de spectateurs avec quelques applaudissements. Soudainement, Kara et Lena se sont retrouvées enlacées, embrassées et caressées dans le dos par tous leurs amis qui se sont précipités pour les féliciter. Même Miss Grant fit un câlin rapide et avait peut-être eu une lueur étrangement humide dans ses yeux.

Kara rit un peu hystériquement de joie en échangeant des câlins avec sa famille. La joie dans son cœur débordait presque.

Un éclaircissement soudain de la gorge fit sursauter Lena et elle se retourna pour regarder Winn qui était au garde-à-vous pendant l'excitation des dernières minutes. Lena rougit de rougeur en l'oubliant.

 **-Oh, Winn, je suis vraiment désolée. Tes bras doivent être fatigués. Kara, amour, viens ici un moment,** implora Lena.

Kara flottait comme si elle volait à côté de Lena. Son sourire ensoleillé s’éteignit un peu alors qu’elle comprenait l’expression sérieuse de Winn et examinait sa posture raide. Le coffret en métal qu'il portait n'avait pas bougé de sa poitrine où il se trouvait, comme s'il s'agissait de l'offrande la plus sacrée aux dieux et il ne leur montrerait aucun déshonneur en le laissant tomber, même d'un millimètre.  
Quand Kara se tenait à côté de Lena, Lena fit un petit signe de tête à Winn et il se plongea dans les mots de cérémonie qu'il avait appris par cœur. Sa diction était parfaite et, sans être un orateur aussi puissant que Lena, Kara fut à nouveau assommée lorsqu'elle entendit des mots cérémoniels qu'elle pensait avoir perdus et qui lui étaient adressés en anglais.

**-Winn Schott, patriarche de la Maison de Schott, frère de cœur et allié de l'ancienne et noble maison d'El, présente moi-même et mes travaux à Kara Zor-El Danvers, matriarche de l'ancienne et maison nobel d'El. Avec amour j'ai créé, avec intelligence j'ai travaillé, avec le temps sacrifié j'ai œuvré et je vous présente donc comme cadeau ses vêtements à Kara Zor-El, afin que vous puissiez honorer moi-même et vous-même en les portant pour vous lier à votre bien-aimée.**

De ses mains tremblantes, Winn appuya des boutons cachés sur le côté du boîtier en métal et celui-ci siffla pour révéler la robe de mariée plissée de couleur noir jais qu'il avait créé, nichée au sommet de la cape rouge foncé, emblème de la maison d'El brillant et brillant de diamants brillants sur la poitrine sombre. À sa gauche, des bottes très polies montaient vers le haut et à droite, une ceinture dorée composée de nœuds complexes, un délicat cercle orné d’araignées et un bracelet en or de six pouces de long à la manière d 'un brassard brillant à la lueur brillante de la forteresse. Chaque pièce était la simplicité elle-même mais parlait d'amour et du savoir-faire d'un maître artisan. Le bracelet était recouvert d'une micro gravure. Pour un œil humain, ce n’était qu’un léger frottement sur le bracelet en or qui le faisait briller et briller, mais aux yeux de Kara, c’était une interprétation intégrale en kryptonnien de la prière « La bénédiction de Rao ».

Le souffle de Kara la laissa dans une explosion, ébouriffant un tourbillon de neige et de glace sur Winn qui réussit admirablement à garder les pieds sur terre.

À l'insu de Kara, des larmes avaient silencieusement commencé à couler sur ses joues et sa main s'était levée pour atteindre la robe.

Sa main trembla et les yeux de Kara se dirigèrent vers Winn.

 **-Puis-je ... Puis-je y toucher ?** Demanda Kara avec hésitation. La question vulnérable et enfantine. La pièce magnifique ne pourrait pas être vraie, Kara doit rêver, pense-t-elle, mais si elle la touche… alors peut-être, juste peut-être que c’est réel.

Le masque stoïque de Winn se casse et son sourire maladroit habituel le dépasse.

**-Bien sûr. Kar, il est à toi après tout.**

Les doigts de Kara tracent le matériau noir, il est presque métallique, il est tellement lisse et lisse. Le manteau de la cape est plus lourd et riche. Elle se sent comme si ses doigts pouvaient plonger dans son poids et revenir rouge sang de la richesse de sa couleur et de ses sensations.  
**-C’est magnifique**. Murmura Kara.

Winn sembla s'affaisser un peu en relief.

- **Oh merci mon Dieu, j'étais terrifié à l'idée que tu détestes ça ou que je me sois trompé à la ceinture et que j'aurais 20 minutes pour le réparer avant que tu ne te maries** , craqua Winn.

Kara riait de joie et était émerveillée par la sensation de la robe jusqu’à ce que son esprit reprenne les mots de Winn. Ses yeux devinrent énormes alors qu'elle se retournait pour guérir.  
**-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire 20 minutes pour le réparer ?**

Lena sourit malicieusement.

**-J'ai bien dit ici et maintenant que je pourrais prendre ton nom et t'épouser. Je le pensais littéralement. Tu ne pensais pas vraiment que j’avais organisé tout le monde ici juste pour que je puisse te demander de me marier à nouveau, Kara ?**

Kara rougit et resta bouche bée.

**-Nous, nous allons nous marier. Maintenant ?**

Le sourire malicieux de Lena faiblit légèrement.

**-Oui, Kara. Eh bien, si tu veux… je veux dire…**

**-Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu**   **!** Cria Cat Grant en s'interrompant. **C’est pire que de regarder Trump essayer d’expliquer les armes nucléaires. Toute l'hésitation et le bégaiement et la danse autour de la question. Assez ! Kara, veux-tu épouser Lena ?** Demanda Cat avec un front crispé.

 **-Oui bien sûr ...** commença Kara mais Cat se tourna vers Lena, **Et tu veux épouser Kara malgré son Dieu, un fétiche de cardigan ?**

 **-Bien sûr,** répondit Lena sous le choc.

**-Bien, content que tout soit réglé, passons à présent. Chop Chop, tout le monde. Je dois être à la maison pour dire bonsoir à Carter et vous êtes tous tombées sur la tête…**

Jess sourit d'un air suffisant :

**-Exactement. Je n’ai pas fait de chantage, n’ai menacé et presque promis mon premier-né afin de libérer votre emploi du temps, Mlle Luthor, afin que vous puissiez perdre les neuf prochains jours à bégayer chez votre épouse**

**-Neuf jours ?** Demanda Kara avec confusion.

Lena toussa et sa peau blanche comme neige devint pourpre.

 **-Le jour du mariage, et euh, la semaine kryptonienne d'isolement pour les couples nouvellement mariés.**  
**-Oh Lena ...** murmura Kara avec étonnement.

Maggie ricana à l'arrière-plan.

 **-Huit jours, bom chicka wow ... Aïe !** Maggie fut coupée par un coup de coude venant d'Alex.

- **Je n'ai pas besoin de cette image mentale merci.**

 **-Bien, alors… euh, Kalex. Commande AttireWinn1,** cria Winn. Winn baissa la tête et regarda nerveusement autour de la forteresse. Pendant un moment, il y eut un silence, puis une véritable armée de robots Kalex vola du toit obscur de la forteresse avec un léger bourdonnement, chacun portant un boîtier en argent identique à celui que possédait Winn.  
Kara jeta un coup d'œil à sa cousin.

**-Après que Kalex ait été endommagé par la débâcle de Cadmus, je l'ai réparé lui et l'ordinateur et puis j’en ai fait créer quelques autres en tant que gardiens et aides pour la Forteresse. L'ordinateur contenait plusieurs personnalités et compétences de l'intelligence artificielle. Tu avais raison de dire que j'aurais dû faire en sorte que la Forteresse entièrement dotée en personnel.**

Kara sourit légèrement à sa cousine puis reporta ses yeux sur le Kalex. Chacune était de couleur légèrement différente et, sous l'emblème de leur famille, un symbole kryptonnien accompagnait leur désignation personnelle. Lulex, Kulax, Lilix et Karlax n'étaient que quelques-uns de ceux qu'elle pouvait distinguer.  
**-Ces gars-là sont formidables et comme je n'avais qu'à fabriquer les deux robes de mariée à la main, les Kalex ont pu confectionner des vêtements d'invités de mariage Kryptonniens convenables pour tous les autres.** Winn informa joyeusement chacun alors qu'ils acceptaient leurs valises.  
Kara se tourna vers Lena.

**-Tu portes aussi une robe kryptonienne ?**

Lena saisit la main de Kara.

**-Je te l’ai dit, amour, c'est quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi. Et l’idée d’un mariage kryptonnien signifiant que tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi…**

Kara sourit à la référence à la nature indestructible du mariage kryptonnien.

**-Toi, ma sournoise petite Luthor…**

**-Ce sera bientôt ta sournoise petite Danvers-Luthor pour le monde, mais je serai ta Zor-El ici, mon chérie,** répondit Lena timidement.

Avant que Kara puisse se pencher et voler le baiser qu'elle souhaitait, elle se sentit tirée loin de Lena.  
**-C’est assez, il est temps de s’habiller et de commencer la cérémonie. Tu es avec nous. Nous allons t’aider à te préparer.** Dit Alex avec autorité en tirant sa sœur avec Maggie et Winn vers la porte à leur droite.  
Clark commença à diriger le reste des invités plus loin dans la forteresse vers des quartiers où ils pourraient se changer à l'aide de robots Kalex.

 **-Je vais avec Lena pour qu'elle soit prête,** dit Eliza d'une voix chaleureuse.

 **-Je vais aider** , affirma Lois, puis Mgann.

Lena rougit.

**-Tu devrais être avec Kara, je peux me préparer toute seule, honnêtement ...**

Eliza coupa Lena :

**-La famille a le devoir d'aider sa fille à habiller, Lena. Vous avez sûrement lu les fichiers de la même manière que nous.**

Eliza a commencé à tirer Lena avec elle et si tout le monde voyait que Lena devait essuyer une larme à l'idée que ces femmes considèrent sa famille, eh bien, personne ne le dirait jamais. C'était ça la famille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était l'avant dernier chapitre.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour l'instant, l'auteur a écrit trois chapitres.  
> La suite arrive.


End file.
